Deux Clefs
by Daemonya le Psycholapinou
Summary: Deux pouvoirs, deux Clefs d'une Arme Antique qui jamais ne devait se réveiller...
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello ~**

 **Ici une petite (tout est relatif) fiction sur One Piece que j'ai écrite pendant des vacances y'a un moment (trois jours où j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration). Elle est presque terminée donc peu de retard en perspective.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire et - j'ose espérer - apprécier ~**

Chapitre 1 : Ne jamais baisser sa garde.

Une silhouette se frayait un chemin dans la foule, un long manteau sombre à capuche empêchait de discerner son visage et ses mains fines et blanches, féminines, étaient la seule partie de son corps exposée à la lumière. Sa respiration était bruyante, elle ne cessait de se retourner nerveusement et de regarder le ciel qui arborait doucement les couleurs du crépuscule.

L'étrangère s'arrêta devant un bar à l'enseigne peu avenante fixée de travers. Elle entra, balayant du regard la salle, il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci. Après avoir dévisagé quelques secondes chaque client elle partit se jucher sur l'un des tabourets alignés devant le comptoir. Elle laissa retomber sa capuche dans son dos, dévoilant une tête blonde dont les cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules. Le barman se rendit à sa rencontre, serviette en main et nettoyant un verre sale, une cigarette logée entre ses dents recouvertes par une large moustache broussailleuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Elle lui répondit à voix basse, si bien que son timbre, doux, en était presque inaudible. Elle jeta encore quelques coups d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Seulement de l'eau s'il-vous-plaît.

Il haussa un sourcil, s'attendant certainement à une boisson alcoolisée, mais obtempéra. Elle le remercia d'un simple sourire distrait, scrutant la porte avec une lueur d'anguoisse au fond de ses yeux dont la couleur rappelait celle de l'océan sous un soleil radieux.

\- Un problème ? Lui demanda le barman.

Il croisait rarement des personnes aussi jeune dans son bar, pourtant il y avait quelque chose au fond de son regard, un mélange d'anguoisse et de maturité trop rapidement acquise, qui lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile dernièrement. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Rien dont je ne sois habituée.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit en danger de mort - du moins pas elle -, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser retrouver. Elle lâcha un soupir en repoussant une de ses mèches d'un blond proche de l'or derrière son oreille.

\- Si c'est grave vous devriez en référer aux autorités, nous avons une base de la marine sur l'île voisine autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci mais ils ne peuvent pas m'aider.

Au contraire même, s'ils apprenaient qui elle était sans doute la tueraient-ils sur-le-champ, ou la captureraient selon l'étendue de leurs informations. De toute façon elle connaissait leur réputation locale, ces marines se la coulaient douce et fermaient les yeux sur les pirates qui amarraient dans le coin. Tant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne faisait trop de vagues ils ne bougeaient pas le petit doigt. Ce qui donnait une belle image du Gouvernement Mondial en soit, même si elle aurait supposé que, dans le Nouveau Monde, leurs ennemis étant plus puissants ils seraient plus sérieux... mais ils ne pouvaient pas être parfait partout. Enfin, elle n'était pas entrée ici seulement pour se rafraîchir ni pour blâmer des marines, les bars étaient aussi l'endroit idéal pour recueillir les dernières rumeurs et les ragots du coin.

\- Auriez-vous entendu parler d'un groupe d'étrangers arrivés en ville récemment ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention du barman.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce sont des pirates ou de simples voyageurs ? Pas mal de gens amarrent dans le coin.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse :

\- Hum... c'est plutôt une sorte d'organisation, ils se déplacent la plupart du temps par groupes de trois ou quatre, rarement plus. Ah et ils portent un symbole qui peut être confondu avec celui de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pas entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça, désolé.

Elle fixa le fond vide de son verre, elle avait peut-être encore un peu de temps devant elle avant de devoir trouver un équipage qui accepterait de l'emmener jusqu'à la prochaine île. Mais mieux valait rester prudent, elle s'en occuperait immédiatement. Ses affaires étaient déjà dans une auberge, mais il allait lui falloir marchander, son porte-monnaie commençant à rendre l'âme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour des petits boulots ces temps-ci. Elle reprit à l'intention du barman :

\- Bien, merci, qu'est-ce que je vous dois ?

\- Je vais pas vous faire payer pour de l'eau, sauf si j'avais envie de vous truander évidemment.

Elle esquissa un sourire reconnaissant avant de replacer sa capuche sur sa tête et sortir. Le barman allait retourner astiquer ses verres lorsqu'un mouvement au fond de la salle attira son attention. Un homme qu'il avait à peine remarqué se leva de la table où il était assis et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait visiblement rien commandé et, lorsqu'il passa devant lui un tatouage sur son bras attira son attention. Il écarquilla les yeux, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au symbole de Barbe Blanche, à l'exception près qu'il avait quelque chose de plus sombre... de plus... mort. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le détailler plus que son détenteur était sorti. Et la jeune fille aussi, aucune chance de l'en avertir.

Cette dernière se dirigeait vers le port, il y avait moins de monde dans les rues compte tenu de l'heure tardive, ce qui n'était pas forcément pour l'arranger. Arrivée à destination, elle laissa l'air marin s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, la détendant quelque peu. Bien, à présent il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un de sympathique qui l'accepte à son bord. La plupart du temps elle demandait à des navires commerçants, si elle filait un coup de main ça les dérangeait rarement.

Elle parcourut la jetée, observant sans aborder personne les groupes qui discutaient et les navires amarrés. Comme l'avait dit le barman il y avait une bonne diversité de voyageurs auxquels les pirates ne faisaient pas exception. Elle n'avait croisé aucun marine et il n'y avait pas de tapage dans les parages, c'était bien comme on lui avait dit. Malgré la petite base proche la zone restait neutre tant qu'on ne faisait pas de vagues.

Arrivée à l'extrêmité du port, elle s'arrêta, observant le soleil s'éteindre à l'horizon, prêtant ses couleurs à la mer. Elle ramena son manteau noir autours d'elle pour se protéger du vent frais. Elle soupira, elle n'aimait pas voyager en mer et pourtant elle en était bien contrainte.

\- Hikari.

La voix dure et froide qui prononçait son prénom déclencha un frisson qui parcourut son échine. La jeune fille se retourna d'un bond, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un homme qui la dépassait de plusieurs têtes, bâti comme un athlète. Sur sa peau mate se distinguait clairement un symbole qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, tatoué sur son avant-bras. Hikari fronça les sourcils, déjà ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué ? Quelle erreur avait-elle faite ?

\- Où sont tes complices ? Siffla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, un pli moqueur se formant au coin de ses lèvres percées de multiples piercings. Il était probablement seul, ce n'était qu'un groupe isolé qui avait réussi à la rattraper, sans doute dispersé en ville à présent. Si c'était comme ça elle devrait pouvoir s'en débarrasser sans trop de problèmes, bien que la présence d'eau autours d'elle ne l'arrangeait pas.

\- Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment.

D'un geste menaçant il se saisit de l'arme à feu accrochée dans son dos. Elle était énorme, ce devait faire beaucoup de dégâts, mais elle savait avoir un avantage sur cet homme.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire du mal, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il pointa le canon sur elle, Hikari songea que s'il appuyait sur la détente sa tête sautait et une bonne partie de son corps avec. Elle avait déjà suffisamment vu quels dégâts matériels pouvait faire cette arme. Un rictus tordit les lèvres de l'homme, ce qui était loin d'embellir son visage déjà déformé par ce qui ressemblait à la cicatrice d'une ancienne brûlure.

\- Je ne dois pas te tuer, c'est tout.

Hum... les ordres avaient-ils changé ou était-ce seulement ce subordonné qui estimait pouvoir déborder sur les consignes ? Elle espérait vivement que ce soit la seconde option, bien que ça n'arrange pas ses affaires pour autant. Enfin, elle ne le laisserait pas lui mettre la main dessus.

Sans prévenir, elle fila sur sa gauche, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle entendit une détonnation et un sinistre craquement de planches. En jettant un coup d'oeil elle constata que la coque d'un des navires amarrés venait d'être touchée. Elle grimaça, n'aimant pas franchement communiquer ses ennuis aux autres, bien que ce ne soit pas sa principale préoccupation sur le moment. Elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers l'homme qui déployait à présent un large sourire tordu.

\- Tu penses toujours que je ne suis pas capable de te tirer dessus ?

Ce type était un vrai taré, elle risquait vraiment de finir sévèrement blessée si elle ne se méfiait pas plus. Et s'enfuir en ligne droite ne l'y aiderait pas. Cachée par son manteau, elle caressa du bout des doigts la fine mais solide corde terminée par des poids qui pendait à sa ceinture. Si elle l'immobilisait elle aurait le temps de s'enfuir. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de son agresseur qui remarqua avec un air narquois :

\- Tu te rends finalement ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et, estimant être à une distance suffisante pour ne pas râter son coup, balança son ''arme'' en avant. Tout alla bien trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, la corde s'enroula autours de ses jambes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et s'écraser au sol, son menton percutant violemment les dalles. Un morceau d'une dent de devant s'échoua au sol.

\- Sale petite garce...

Elle se contenta d'éloigner d'un coup de pied l'arme de sa portée. Elle fit demi tour et commença à courir pour quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'une nouvelle voix l'interpella :

\- Hep gamine ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?!

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Pour ce qui est du rythme de post ce sera une à deux fois par semaine (mercredi et/ou le week end).**

 **N'hésitez pas à critiquer (c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore ;) ) et à pointer les fautes d'ortographe !**

 **A plus :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Heyyyy ! Me revoili me revoilà ^.^**

 **Je pense avoir oublié de le préciser avant mais euh... ne vous attendez pas à lire une fic toute mignonne hein ^^' (De toute façon vous allez comprendre pourquoi je dis ça, mais sait-on jamais je préfère le dire.) Je dis pas que ce sera une hécatombe (quand même) mais les bisounours c'est pas pour aujourd'hui (ni pour demain) x) (Ceci n'est absolument pas une raison pour vous de fuir, je suis gentille je le jure u.u")**

 **Enfin bon, bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me suivent ^.^**

Chapitre 2 : Ne jamais provoquer le fauve.

\- Hep gamine ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?!

Hikari se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. D'où la traitait-on de gamine ? Certes elle n'était pas très grande et elle n'avait que dix sept ans... mais elle estimait être un peu plus mature que ça quand même. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de s'énerver à ce sujet qu'on lui empoigna fermement le col de son manteau, l'étranglant à moitié tandis qu'elle tentait au moins de garder la pointe de ses pieds au sol. Sa capuche glissa alors qu'elle dévisageait interloquée l'homme en face d'elle.

Il la surplombait sans difficulté, une vraie armoire à glace. Elle n'eut pas spécialement le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. L'homme arborait une grimace colérique et d'un côté il lui faisait nettement plus peur que celui étendu un peu plus loin qui devait tenter de se débarasser des entraves de ses jambes. La tignasse rousse dressée de ce type et son fasciès agressif lui disait bien quelque chose mais elle ne savait plus où elle l'avait vu... sur un avis de recherche peut-être. Si c'était bien un pirate elle était dans de beaux draps. Mais elle aurait surtout bien aimé savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, et il ne tarda pas à le lui cracher à la figure :

\- J'espère que tu es prête à payer pour les dégâts que tu as fait à mon navire !

Super le propriétaire du bateau avec un magnifique trou dans la coque, c'était bien sa veine tiens. Essayant de maîtriser sa voix étranglée, elle lâcha la seule excuse qui lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait tiré !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais à l'homme plus loin qui avait réussi à se débarrasser des cordes et allait se saisir de son arme expulsée plus loin. Le roux lâcha Hikari qui sentit brutalement ses talons retrouver le sol et qui l'observa en se massant le cou se diriger vers l'autre. Ce dernier le dévisagea avec une grimace agressive.

\- T'as un problème ?!

Derrière son ton méprisant se montrait tout de même une certaine inquiétude, il pointa son arme sur celui qui marchait d'un pas menaçant vers lui, l'interpellation ne lui avait clairement pas plu. Sa seule défense lui sauta tout bonnement des mains, comme arrachée par une force invisible. Il se retrouva désarmé quand le roux le saisit par le cou pour le soulever du sol. Dire qu'elle avait trouvé son agresseur baraqué, à côté de l'autre qui le maîtrisait sans problème il faisait bien pâle figure.

Le roux se saisit d'un des poignards qu'il portait sur lui et, sans une hésitation, il lui trancha la gorge. Il lâcha ensuite l'homme qui tomba à genoux en tentant vainement d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Hikari plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et détourna expressément les yeux, ce type-là non plus ne devait pas être très frais dans sa tête au vu du sourire sadique qui ornait son visage. Enfin... maintenant elle se souvenait de qui il s'agissait et elle avait plutôt intérêt à filer avant qu'il ne s'intéresse de nouveau à elle. Cependant à peine avait-elle reculée de quelques pas que son dos rencontra quelqu'un.

En se retournant elle découvrit qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher ! C'était un type aux longs cheveux blonds très grand mais surtout très fin, un vrai fil de fer, mais ce qui lui permit de l'identifier fut son masque de fer rayé bleu et blanc, percé de trous. Il y avait un peu trop de malades concentrés au même endroit à son goût, même si l'un d'entre eux venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

\- Killer, lâcha le roux à l'intention du blond.

\- Compris cap'tain !

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait compris vu qu'il n'avait même pas prononcé d'ordre mais put facilement déduire qu'il allait se débarasser du corps en le voyant se diriger vers le cadavre allongé dans une flaque de sang. Mais son attention fut bien trop occupée par la suite par le pirate qui revenait vers elle, les mains tâchées d'un rouge sombre. Hikari déglutit et recula instinctivement quand elle l'estima trop près.

\- M'oblige pas à te courir après, gronda-t-il.

Pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle lança la voix tremblante :

\- Mais je n'y suis pour rien laissez-moi tranquille !

Eustass cap'tain Kidd... elle le connaissait surtout de part son exécrable réputation de s'en prendre aux civils qui avaient le malheur de faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de savoir ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire.

\- C'est pourtant bien après toi qu'il en avait non ? Donc tu en es tout aussi responsable.

Là-dessus elle ne trouvait rien à répondre et ça ne l'empêcherait pas de s'approcher. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sang qu'il avait sur les mains et ça ne la faisait que se sentir de plus en plus mal. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle ?

\- J'espère que tu as l'intention de payer les dégâts si tu ne veux pas finir comme ce type.

L'idée de son cadavre flottant dans le port ne l'aidait franchement pas à aligner deux pensées correctes. Et il fallait vraiment qu'elle détache son regard du sang qui coulait le long des doigts de ce type et qui s'écrasait lentement au sol, sinon elle allait vraiment finir par tourner de l'oeil.

\- Bon tu réponds oui ?! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Euh... je... articula-t-elle difficilement d'une voix presque éteinte.

Il dut finir par remarquer où se dirigeait presque hypnotisé son regard puisqu'il remarqua avec un sourire narquois :

\- T'es toute pâle, t'aurais pas peur de la vue du sang par hasard ?

Puisqu'elle ne répondait pas il avança sa main à hauteur de sa vue puis la voyant reculer vivement en retenant son souffle, les yeux écarquillés et pâle comme un spectre, en eut la confirmation. Il émit un ricanement sadique en observant le visage décomposé de la jeune fille, la trouvant absolument pathétique. Il croisa les bras pour ôter le sang de son champ de vision et lâcha d'un ton nettement plus dur, il n'avait pas toute la soirée devant lui :

\- Bon, réponds. J'espère pour toi que t'as l'argent nécessaire, sinon ce n'est pas le sang de ce cafard que tu vas voir mais bien le tiens.

Hikari ferma les yeux et inspira à fond pour essayer de reprendre contenance et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de fournir sa réponse. Elle avait bien entendu de l'argent sur elle mais c'était bien sûr le strict minimum dont elle avait besoin pour voyager. La plupart du temps elle s'arrangeait pour être utile afin de ne pas avoir à payer le trajet. Si elle lui donnait elle n'aurait plus rien et elle n'était même pas sûre que cela suffirait.

\- Euh... je ne sais pas si j'ai assez...

\- Tu ne sais pas ou tu n'as pas ? S'impatienta-t-il.

En regardant l'ouverture dans la coque du navire, elle savait qu'il faudrait faire appel à un artisan pour tout réparer correctement, ce qui était loin d'être donné. Et même s'ils avaient un spécialiste à bord, les matériaux aussi devaient valoir leur pesant d'or... pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce type ait une arme qui fasse beaucoup de dégâts ?! Hikari secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je n'aurais jamais assez...

Il soupira d'un air agacé.

\- Réfléchis un peu, tu tiens vraiment à crever ? Tu as bien quelque chose sous cette cape qui vaut quelque chose.

Joignant le geste à la parole il essaya de la lui enlever mais elle se déroba en reculant vivement.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien !

A vrai dire elle avait bien quelques bijoux, mais rien de grande valeur. Ce qui aurait pu éventuellement suffir à payer, au moins une bonne partie, était un pendentif dont elle ne se séparerait pour rien au monde. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre, ce qui paraîtrait sans doute idiot à bien des gens.

\- Bon très bien... soupira Kidd d'un air énervé.

Il tendit la main vers son poignard et Hikari s'écria immédiatement :

\- A... Attendez ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire pour payer autrement !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux vendre ton corps peut-être ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton agacé.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et estima plus prudent de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- De toute façon je ne suis pas intéressé par les gamines. Mais je ne vais certainement pas te laisser filer indemne si tu n'es pas capable de payer.

Son ton de voix laissait entendre qu'il perdait clairement patience. La blonde se démena pour essayer de dégager son bras, surtout sachant qu'il était retenu par une main qui était poisseuse de sang quelques instants plutôt, si bien qu'elle n'osait pas la regarder. Mais il la tenait fermement et elle arrivait juste à se faire mal en se débattant. Elle sentait la panique s'emparer lentement d'elle, tremblante et les yeux au bord des larmes, et ce n'était pas pour l'aider, elle lâcha désespéremment :

\- Mais s'il-vous-plaît... ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire pour payer ! N'importe quoi pour me rendre utile !

Elle n'avait aucunement envie de mourir, surtout si elle souffrait, cette idée la rendait malade. Pourtant elle savait bien que ce n'était certainement pas dans les scrupules de ce pirate, et que le supplier n'y changerait rien. Il l'attrappa fermement et elle ferma les yeux en détournant vivement la tête, n'ayant pas envie de voir sa mort. Elle les rouvrit bien vite lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol puis balancée sur une épaule.

\- Mais... ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, se dirigeant vers son navire et montant à son bord.

\- Tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre utile n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne voyait pas où il venait en venir et se débattait pour descendre, rouge de honte en sachant les regards des membres de l'équipage sur le pont braqués sur elle. Il descendit dans la cale et la balança sans ménagement dans une pièce sombre. Hikari se réceptionna douloureusement sur le postérieur, complètement perdue.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu sais astiquer un pont, parce que c'est ce que tu risques de faire pendant un moment ! Lui lança Kidd avant de claquer la porte.

Le premier réflexe de Hikari fut de se précipiter sur la porte qui était bien évidemment verrouillée. Elle se laissa choir au sol avec un soupir, dans quelle galère est-ce qu'elle s'était mise encore ? Elle se redressa pour observer les alentours. Il n'y avait rien pour laisser passer la lumière du jour, heureusement qu'au moins elle n'avait pas peur du noir, même si c'était loin d'être rassurant. Une fois que ses yeux se furent abitués à l'obscurité, elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de réserve. C'était assez bordélique et il y avait un peu de tout, probablement le résultat de pillage venant de pirates.

La jeune fille se cala dans un coin formé par deux larges caisses contenant probablement des armes et ajusta son manteau sur ses épaules. Il semblait qu'elle allait rester un certain temps ici si on ne l'y

oubliait pas... Hikari murmura pour elle-même :

\- Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins personne ne songera à me chercher ici...

Elle soupira puis enroula ses bras autours de ses jambes pour y enfouir sa tête, se laissant aller aux bras de Morphée.

 **Voili voilou ~**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et, au passage, je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent le BAC (je compatis à moooort).**

 **Bref, à pluche !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey ~**

 **Dans une semaine je plonge le nez dans mes cours, donc si j'oublie un peu de poster c'est normal u.u"**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une journée chez les pirates du Kidd.

Hikari observait le plafond en bâillant, cela devait bien faire plus de deux jours qu'elle était coincée là. Il faisait noir comme dans un four mais elle pouvait parfois distinguer le jour par quelques rayons qui pointaient de sous la porte. Elle n'avait ni mangé ni bu et cela commençait à se faire sentir. Ses lèvres étaient desséchées et son estomac ne se gardait pas d'exprimer son mécontentement. N'ayant rien sur elle elle avait dû prendre son mal en patience.

Des bruits de scie et de marteau l'avaient réveillé la veille et avaient duré un moment, sans doute le trou dont elle était indirectement responsable était-il réparé maintenant. Elle avait senti le navire prendre la mer dans la matinée et depuis plus rien. Adieu la ville et ses affaires restées à l'auberge, elle avait voulu quitter l'endroit mais elle ne l'imaginait pas vraiment de cette façon. Elle se demandait si Kidd ne l'avait pas oublié, et en même temps elle n'était pas sûre d'être contente si il se pointait.

Elle dût patienter plusieurs heures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin dans un grincement de fin du monde, faisant entrer un peu de luminosité dans cette pièce poussiéreuse. La première chose qui l'accueillit fut un balais qui vola dans sa direction et qu'elle attrapa maladroitement. Elle ne fut pas aussi chanceuse avec le sceau qui, heureusement vide, manqua lui percuter le crâne. Il s'écrasa à ses pieds avec fracas et elle s'empressa de le ramasser. Kidd remarqua :

\- T'as pas besoin de ce manteau pour travailler, tu le récupèreras plus tard.

Elle obtempéra sans discuter et dégrafa sa cape pour la plier soigneusement dans un coin sous le soupir d'impatience du roux. En dessous elle n'avait qu'une chemise blanche dont elle retroussa les manches et un pantalon bleu clair qui disparaissait dans des bottes sans talons en cuir marron.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, le capitaine se tenant dans l'encadrement. Il ne dit pas un mot et elle le suivit en silence sur le pont où elle fut quelque peu éblouie par la lumière du jour. Kidd lâcha à son attention, le ton mauvais :

\- Tu m'astiques tout ça et tu t'arrêtes pas avant d'avoir fini, t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit impeccable. Killer te montrera où remplir ton sceau.

Elle tourna la tête et effectivement le blond masqué se trouvait là, bien qu'elle ne sache pas depuis combien de temps.

\- Pigé ? Lui lança le roux.

Elle hocha prudemment la tête et il s'éloigna sans doute vaquer aux affaires dont seuls les capitaines s'occupent. Une fois son sceau remplit et après avoir remercié Killer, Hikari attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval puis se mit au travail. Elle avait déjà récuré un pont une fois ou deux, mais jamais toute seule et sa vie était très loin d'être menacée. Là personne ne viendrait l'aider et elle n'avait pas intérêt à montrer un signe de faiblesse si elle ne voulait pas avoir à nourrir les poissons. Sachant que ceux du Nouveau Monde étaient loin d'avoir de petites dents en plus...

Si au début récurer les planches ne l'avait pas dérangé, plus le temps passait et plus le soleil, réfléchi par la surface de l'eau, lui cuisait la peau et chaque mouvement devenait de plus en plus pénible. Elle sentait des cloques pousser l'air de rien sur ses mains et elle n'en était même pas à la moitié du travail. Les regards moqueurs des membres de l'équipage qui devaient la considérer comme une bête de foire n'arrangeaient rien. Elle se contentait de les ignorer et de continuer sans se plaindre.

Leur présence devint plus gênante quand ils commencèrent à se moquer d'elle, en faisant des remarques railleuses sur son efficacité au travail ou quand une vague faisait chavirer son sceau voire même ils salissaient derrière son passage. Hikari sentait ses nerfs pas loin de craquer, mais elle se doutait que s'énerver n'allait réussir qu'à lui donner un aller simple pour le fond de l'océan. Alors elle se taisait et les laissait dire, s'accrochant à l'idée que quand elle en aurait fini malgré tout ils riront moins.

Enfin... plus facile à penser qu'à faire. Son estomac n'oubliait absolument pas que eux avaient le ventre plein et elle savait qu'elle n'oserait jamais ne serait-ce que demander l'autorisation d'aller boire. Elle espérait juste que quelqu'un y penserait avant qu'elle ne tourne vraiment de l'oeil.

Finalement elle réussit à voir le bout de ce pont, quasi-certaine d'être sur le point de mourir déshydratée ou au bord de l'insolation, mais au moins elle avait terminé. Hikari vérifia n'avoir oublié aucun recoin puis attendit que Kidd se pointe pour donner son verdict.

\- Mouais, pas trop mal.

La jeune fille garda pour elle son commentaire, mais vu tout ce qu'elle avait sué, elle estimait que cela méritait mieux que ça.

\- Bon, tu peux retourner dans tes « quartiers » maintenant, lui lança-t-il d'un air moqueur, demain je veux que ça brille.

Il la prenait pour quoi, un robot ? Déjà qu'elle mourrait de faim... ce que son estomac s'empressa de rappeler d'un gargouillement très audible qui déclencha un éclat de rire chez tous ceux l'ayant entendu – et il n'y avait certainement pas que Kidd. Rouge de honte, Hikari baissa la tête et regarda obstinément le bout de ses bottes. Le roux remarqua d'un ton railleur :

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié de te dire que tu devais payer ta dette avant que tu ne meurs de faim, ou de soif.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de répéter lorsqu'il lui dit avec un sourire narquois :

\- Fais pas cette tête j'étais pas sérieux. Demande à quelqu'un de te montrer les cuisines. Enfin si tu l'oses.

Il partit en ricanant, oui bien sûr il avait deviné qu'elle était bien trop intimidée par tous ces types pour leur adresser la parole, et ça le faisait rire ! En plus elle était certaine que même si elle essayait de leur demander aucun d'entre eux ne lui répondrait... et elle craignait bien trop de tomber à un endroit où elle n'aurait jamais dû être pour essayer de les trouver seule. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. En se retournant elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Killer, toujours là où elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, le blond lui dit :

\- Suis-moi.

Elle obtempéra en contenant un soupir de soulagement, il lui épargnait bien des tracas et, très certainement, des moqueries. Une fois aux cuisines, il lui dit avant de sortir :

\- Ne traîne pas trop.

Et ne mange pas trop aussi était sans doute sous entendu, déjà qu'ils devaient tous la considérer comme un boulet... Elle lança au blond avant qu'il ne s'éloigne :

\- Merci beaucoup !

Même s'il lui faisait un peu peur à surgir de nulle part sans qu'elle l'entende approcher et par le fait qu'il portait un masque – sans parler de son surnom, « Le Massacreur » – il était quand même le seul type qui avait eu un peu de compassion vis à vis de sa situation. Enfin il devait surtout ne pas avoir envie de la voir traîner dans les pattes des membres de l'équipage, même si elle préférait supposer sa première pensée. Une fois rafraîchie et l'estomac enfin plein, Hikari rejoignit bien à contrecoeur les tréfonds de la cale.

De nouveau installée dans « son » coin, elle songea que la situation aurait pu être pire. Et là si les hommes qui la poursuivaient la retrouvaient, elle leur tirait sa révérence. Cette pensée fut écrasée par une douleur cuisante sur sa peau, en regardant elle remarqua qu'elle était cramoisie à de multiples endroits. Compte tenu de la pâleur naturelle de la jeune fille, ce n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle jura intérieurement, elle s'en serait bien passé de ça. Sans parler des cloques de ses mains, elle allait déguster les jours suivant.

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ~**

 **Hikari n'a pas fini d'en baver, si jamais vous vous posez la question (Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ?)**

 **Ah, et si la longueur des chapitres est assez (même très) aléatoire, c'est normal, quand je l'ai écrit il n'y avait tout simplement pas de chapitre, alors forcément c'est un petit peu (beaucoup) irrégulier au découpage ^^'**

 **A la prochaine ! ^.^**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou !**

 **Bonne nouvelle je ne vous ai pas oublié ^.^**

 **Pas grand chose de palpitant à dire alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ~**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'eau qui dort.

Le lendemain Hikari se leva avec une motivation nouvelle : elle allait le faire briller son pont ! Oui, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la remarque. Comme personne n'était allé verrouiller sa porte - à quel point ils la trouvaient tous menaçante et digne d'intérêt -, elle passa ni vu ni connu prendre un morceau de pain aux cuisines avant de retourner récurer le pont. Il était tôt et l'avantage était que le soleil tapait bien moins et qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de monde pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle ôta ses chaussures et retroussa son pantalon pour se mettre au travail pieds nus, ce qu'elle trouvait plus pratique.

Au moins, ayant déjà lavé le pont la veille, la charge de travail était moins importante, bien que la mer semblait savoir salir les planches aussi vite qu'un enfant savait tâcher ses affaires. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs où ils en étaient de la prochaine île, l'horizon paraissait s'étendre à l'infini. Peut-être qu'ils l'y laisseraient, bien qu'elle ait l'impression que Kidd avait l'intention de l'exploiter encore un moment.

De plus en plus de pirates se pointaient, elle ne savait pas ce qui les amusait à la regarder le dos courbé s'échiner à récurer le pont, mais elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Ce pourquoi vers la fin de la matinée, elle craqua et s'écria à leur intention :

\- C'est pas un spectacle ! Vous avez pas mieux à faire ?!

Ce à quoi l'un des types au teint brûlé par le soleil lui lança en retour :

\- Et tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi ?

Elle fit des yeux ronds, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle en sache ? Elle était pas à leur place elle ! La blonde lâcha d'un ton agacé :

\- Ben j'en sais rien moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à préparer votre prochain pillage comme tous les pirates !

\- Parce que pour toi c'est tout ce que font les pirates ? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

En jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule elle constata que c'était Kidd qui avait fait cette remarque. Mais elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il voulait qu'elle y réponde. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille qui constata d'un ton railleur, un début de sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres :

\- Ah non c'est vrai, vous vous massacrez des civils aussi.

Au regard qu'il lui lança elle sut qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de ce commentaire et s'absorba dans sa tâche devenue soudain bien passionnante. Elle fut bien contente qu'il l'ignore et que chacun retourne s'occuper de ses affaires. Pour un peu elle se voyait bien nourrir les poissons, la prochaine fois il faudrait vraiment qu'elle surveille sa langue...

Une fois son astiquation terminée, elle trouva son travail plutôt réussi, elle les défiait de trouver une seule trace de saleté sur le pont (hors mis ce que venait d'ajouter une mouette gentiment à son intention, quelques pas plus loin, stupide volatile !). Elle préféra tout de même se faire oublier par Kidd et partit se ranger là où elle passait la majorité de son temps à présent, il se ferait son opinion lui-même, pas besoin qu'elle soit là.

Enfin... ce qu'elle trouvait le temps long dans cette réserve. Elle n'osait toucher à rien, elle était bien curieuse mais elle tenait à sa vie tout de même. Du coup elle ne trouvait rien à faire sinon dormir, mais ses nuits étaient de celles qui étaient agitées. Pas forcément des cauchemars, mais ayant son lot d'inquiétudes elle se réveillait souvent plusieurs fois sans arriver à retrouver le sommeil.

Soupirant, elle se leva, se disant que personne ne lui en voudrait si elle sortait deux minutes sur le pont en pleine nuit. Même pas sûr qu'on la remarquerait. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, observant le reflet du croissant de lune dans l'eau, puis peu à peu son propre reflet. Pas étonnant que Kidd l'appelle constamment « gamine », elle avait vraiment le visage poupin d'une adolescente, sauf qu'elle aurait bientôt dix huit ans, et ça la frustrait. Hikari avait détaché ses cheveux blonds et ils lui tombaient sur le visage, légèrement ondulés dû à l'air marin. Elle tenait presque tout ses traits de sa mère, le nez fin, les yeux légèrement en amande et les lèvres roses, même les fossettes étaient exactement placés au même endroit. Elle aurait pourtant bien aimé tenir un peu du côté paternel, comme son frère, peut-être que ça les aurait rapprochés... La jeune fille soupira en secouant la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

\- Le capitaine n'a rien eu à redire sur la propreté du pont.

Elle n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Killer. Comme quoi elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas dormir en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle eut un petit sourire vainqueur, ah bah quand même il pouvait être satisfait quand il voulait ce pirate. Elle lança au blond masqué sur un ton de défi :

\- La prochaine fois je ferais en sorte de vous entendre arriver dans mon dos.

Pas besoin de voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sous ce masque pour se douter qu'il souriait de façon moqueuse. De toute façon quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle mettait tout en oeuvre pour l'obtenir - sauf évidemment lorsque des gens gravement atteints se dressaient sur son chemin. Elle aurait bien ajouté quelque chose mais quand elle se retourna le blond avait disparu. Visiblement ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle réussirait à sentir sa présence.

Hikari reporta son attention sur l'océan, calme et magnifique sous la voûte céleste, tel un deuxième ciel étoilé, miroir d'un autre monde, elle le savait bien peu accueillant et meurtrier. La raison principale pour laquelle elle ne l'aimait pas, bien qu'elle cotoie tous les jours cette étendue bleue. Après avoir observé un moment la surface scintillante d'étoiles de l'eau et s'être imprègné les poumons d'air marin, la jeune fille retourna dormir l'esprit plus tranquille et les rêves bien moins agités.

Le lendemain, Hikari ne se leva pas vraiment de bonne humeur, sa peau était en train de peler et elle aurait bien aimé prendre une douche. Elle ne pouvait même pas se changer, la plupart de ses affaires étant restées dans une auberge. Sans doute ne les récupèrerait-elle jamais. Evidemment elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, c'était déjà pas mal qu'elle ait le droit de manger, c'était des pirates pas des anges.

Au moins maintenant elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire au niveau du récurage du pont, même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre, c'était pas comme si sa liberté s'étendait au-delà d'une cale et d'un pont (et d'une cuisine). Une fois son travail terminé, elle rangea son matériel et partit s'accouder à la rambarde, observant les vagues s'écraser contre la coque, faisant doucement tanguer le navire.

Elle extirpa son pendentif de sous sa chemise, c'était un ovale en or qui cerclait et ornait un N en argent. En dessous étaient taillées des roses qui se terminaient par des rubis et formaient un 8 couché. Elle le fit rouler entre ses doigts, faisant jouer la lumière sur ses facettes qui ne s'étaient jamais ternies. Dans sa famille c'était un héritage et un symbole, un symbole d'avenir, mais un avenir qui s'ancrait dans l'océan. L'océan qui lui avait pourtant pris tant de choses...

Une main le lui arracha des doigts, faisant se défaire de force l'attache de son cou. Hikari tourna la tête interloquée pour revoir son pendentif entre ceux d'un homme au teint presque noir, avec une gigantesque cicatrice blanchâtre qui luisait à la lumière, partant de son oeil pour suivre son torse à peine couvert par une courte veste en tissu sombre. Il remarqua avec un rictus qui déformait sa balafre d'une façon qui donnait la nausée à la jeune fille :

\- Ben alors, c'est pas toi qui disait ne pas avoir de quoi payer les réparations ?

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un sceau d'eau froide abattu sur sa tête. Hikari tendit la main pour récupérer son bien en s'écriant d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Rendez-moi ça !

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'en saisir, se préoccupant peu de lui faire mal, et tint le pendentif loin de sa portée. Elle pouvait voir la chaîne luire entre ses doigts abîmés.

\- Quoi ? Ce ne serait pas un ordre que je viens d'entendre ? De toute façon tu ne l'as plus donc il est à moi.

Cette déclaration fit voir rouge à Hikari, elle y tenait bien trop pour le laisser entre les mains d'un brigand dans son genre. Elle répéta mais sans hausser le ton cette fois, la voix froide et vibrante de colère, toute politesse envolée :

\- Rends-moi ça.

Il dut bien voir que quelque chose clochait, que ce soit par le ton étrange de sa voix ou ses yeux devenus comme deux océans de glace, jusqu'à ce que leur bleu intense vire soudainement en un doré surnaturel. Une boule lumineuse se forma dans la main de la blonde et un flash meurtrier le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant tomber à la renverse sans un cri. Mais que ce soit la lumière ou le bruit mat qu'avait fait le corps en touchant le sol qui leur fit tourner la tête, tous les membres de l'équipage venaient de voir ce qu'elle venait de faire. Hikari avait les deux mains sur sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'il se passait, elle balbutiait :

\- J-je suis désolée... Pardon... je suis vraiment désolée...

Le corps inanimé à ses pieds ne risquait pas de lui répondre, et elle n'osait pas demander à quelqu'un de vérifier s'il était vivant ou non, tout comme elle en restait à bonne distance. Comme personne ne réagissait et celui qu'elle avait frappé encore moins, elle en venait réellement à penser qu'il était mort, par sa faute. Une idée qui la rendait malade tant et si bien qu'elle sentit des larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues.

Mais sa plus grande frayeur vint plutôt de Kidd quand il arriva sur les lieux, certainement pas ravi. Il enjamba le corps et elle eut beau reculer autant qu'elle voulait elle rencontra très vite le bois de la rambarde. A l'instant présent elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible, mais impensable avec cet océan à perte de vue qui bloquait tout échappatoire. Et elle se savait perdante si elle tentait un jeu du chat et de la souris sur ce navire. Elle en fut réduite à attendre qu'il soit à son niveau, en fixant ses pieds et évitant à tout prix d'avoir à croiser son regard.

\- Toi, siffla-t-il, cette fois tu peux faire ta prière.

Il la saisit à la gorge, la soulevant quasiment du sol, l'empêchant totalement de respirer, alors que ses doigts tentaient vainement de déserrer la prise autours de son cou. Elle ne savait plus du tout pourquoi elle pleurait, que ce soit de culpabilité ou de terreur, mais ses sanglots soulevaient impitoyablement sa cage thoracique alors qu'elle n'avait déjà plus d'air dans ses poumons. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à articuler n'était qu'une excuse étranglée dont le pirate n'avait pas grand chose à faire.

\- Kidd il est seulement sonné.

Avec sa vision brouillée Hikari n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui avait dit ça, mais ç'eut pour effet de lui enlever un sacré poids. Même si des points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, au moins elle n'avait tué personne, ce qui la soulageait grandement.

La pression sur sa gorge se volatilisa soudain et, déséquilibrée, la jeune fille se sentit partir en arrière, c'est-à-dire bonne pour un plongeon dans l'océan. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrappe par le col et la ramène brutalement en avant. Elle se réceptionna à quatre pattes totalement à l'aveuglette, s'enfonçant méchamment des échardes de bois dans la paume des mains et les genoux, complètement déroutée et essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- C'est un fruit du démon c'est ça ? Lâcha Kidd d'un ton hargneux.

La respiration chaotique, elle secoua la tête, n'ayant aucune envie d'en parler, bien qu'elle sache s'être trahie toute seule.

\- Tu veux que je te jette à la flotte pour vérifier ?!

Elle le savait bien capable de le faire et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

\- N... non ... !

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à se relever, le serrant si fort qu'il lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il la traîna derrière lui et Hikari jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme évanoui par terre qui tenait encore son pendentif entre ses doigts, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à le récupérer. Le roux la jeta littéralement dans la cale et lui lança avant de l'y enfermer :

\- On verra demain ce que je vais faire de toi, d'ici là t'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille.

A ces mots il claqua la porte puis la verrouilla.

Une fois dans son coin la blonde se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer, reniflant sans aucune grâce. Elle voulait se reprendre, mais avoir cru tuer quelqu'un et manquer de mourir en l'espace de quelques minutes n'y aidait pas. Elle essuya du revers de la main ses joues trempées et son nez rougi. Kidd allait peut-être vouloir se débarrasser d'elle mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiètait le plus. Elle avait utilisé son fruit du démon alors qu'elle se l'était interdit. Ce qui signifiait qu' _il_ l'avait probablement localisé... et c'était bien la pire des perspectives qui s'offrait à elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **La suite certainement ce week end, merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et à plus :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey ~**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture ^.^**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Secrets.

Le lendemain le grincement de la porte la fit se réveiller en sursaut, d'ordinaire elle n'était pas une grosse dormeuse, mais le sommeil s'était fait attendre la veille. Elle n'imaginait même pas les cernes violettes qui devaient orner ses yeux à présent. Hikari observa avec appréhension Kidd se diriger vers elle, elle se leva au passage pour se sentir moins minuscule quand il serait en face d'elle, sa cape qui lui faisait office de couverture glissant à ses pieds. Le pirate s'arrêta devant elle, les bras croisés et étonnamment calme - du moins pour l'instant. Il lâcha d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Parle-moi de ton fruit du démon.

Elle s'attendait plus à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il allait se débarrasser d'elle ou quelque chose du même genre. En même temps, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, un pouvoir signifiait pour la plupart des gens de la puissance. Alors forcément ça rendait les autres curieux... La blonde tenta d'éluder la question :

\- Il est presque inoffensif, vous l'avez bien vu...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser hier, la coupa-t-il, je te conseille fortement d'éviter de me mentir, tu risques d'y perdre beaucoup.

Hikari se renfrogna, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en parler, même donner son nom était loin d'être une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qui pourrait passer par la tête d'un pirate dans son genre.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler...

\- Parce que tu crois que je te laisse le choix ?

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle n'avait pas de mensonge efficace à profiler sous la main. Il fallait dire que d'ordinaire elle ne s'emballait pas non plus... mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête... Elle observa fixement ses pieds, résolue à garder le silence. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un tintement familier ne lui fasse relever la tête, Kidd avait dans les mains son pendentif et arborait un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu y tiens non ? Ça va peut-être te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Hikari serra les dents et regarda ailleurs, elle s'était promis de se taire, elle ne pouvait pas parler par pur égoïsme. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie de le récupérer qui manquait, mais cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas prendre au dépourvu. Quand bien même elle essaierait de le récupérer par la force, et si par miracle elle avait le dessus sur lui, elle n'irait pas bien loin avec ces pirates armés jusqu'aux dents et l'océan pour lui interdire tout échappatoire. Non, pour l'instant elle allait devoir patienter pour le récupérer. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il lâcha :

\- Bon très bien alors je vais te forcer à l'utiliser, je devinerais bien quels pouvoirs tu possèdes.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et à son regard elle crut bien qu'il allait la frapper. Elle ferma les yeux, les muscles tendus dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne vint pas. Elle l'entendit seulement marmonner :

\- Non ça serait idiot j'aurais très bien pu te tuer deux fois et tu n'as rien fait...

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il allait imaginer du coup, et elle s'attendait à ne pas apprécier. Il la poussa violemment, la déséquilibrant, son dos rencontra douloureusement le sol et elle manqua s'assommer sur un objet qui traînait. Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il était à califourchon sur elle et la bloquait de son poids – conséquent. Il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder - autant dire que le visage de la blonde se décomposait de minute en minute - et demanda avec un sourire sadique :

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien dire ?

Les yeux écarquillés, elle hésita avant de secouer la tête, n'ayant pourtant aucune envie de connaître la suite des opérations. Son cœur entamait un concert de rock dans sa poitrine si bien qu'elle aurait presque cru qu'il était à l'entrée même de ses tympans. Elle se sentait absolument impuissante coincée comme ça, totalement à sa merci, sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle sentait des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Il remarqua d'un air contrarié :

\- T'es morte de trouille, t'es idiote ou quoi ? Pourquoi cacher un fruit du démon en vaudrait la peine ?

Facile à dire pour lui, il n'avait pas le sien. Hikari déserra les dents pour dire :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je ne peux pas le dire c'est...

\- C'est ?

Dangereux ? Elle ne pouvait certainement pas le lui dire, il le prendrait sans doute très mal. Elle préféra éviter d'avoir à continuer sa phrase et demanda plutôt, la voix mal assurée :

\- Mais en quoi ça vous intéresse ? C'était un accident je ne voulais pas m'en servir ! Ça ne vous avancerait à rien de le savoir !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Hikari soupira et fixa obstinément le plafond qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il avait raison, elle avait très mal joué la fille faible et sans intérêt, qu'on oublie dans un coin. Kidd lâcha d'un ton agacé :

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'imagines que je ne peux pas te faire parler.

\- Mais non ce n'est pas...

\- J'espère bien pour toi, la coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas parce que t'es une gamine que je ne serais pas capable d'utiliser des pratiques comme la torture... ou le viol.

Cette idée déclencha un frisson dans le dos de Hikari qui chercha automatiquement à se dégager, peine perdue étant donné qu'il la clouait au sol, sans effort en plus. Il la fixa un moment bien qu'elle ne soutint pas plus de quelques secondes son regard. Il finit par lâcher :

\- Enfin, souviens-t'en la prochaine fois que tu veux me dire « non ».

Il se leva, la libérant enfin et elle s'empressa de s'éloigner de lui. Hikari se demandait ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis... ou ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il tourna les talons, en ayant probablement fini avec elle, ce qui la soulageait grandement, et pourtant... Malgré que l'envie de lui adresser la parole n'y soit pas, elle osa tout de même demander avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce :

\- Rendez-moi mon pendentif s'il-vous-plaît.

L'ayant toujours en main - elle pouvait clairement voir la fine chaîne dorée entre ses doigts -, il le leva d'un air ironique.

\- Ça ? Je le garde, tu me feras signe quand tu voudras bien parler.

\- Mais...

\- En attendant tu as du boulot en cuisine, la coupa-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Si elle comprenait bien... il la prenait vraiment pour son larbin ! Elle soupira, disons que ç'aurait pu être pire même si ce navire et son équipage ne lui manqueraient absolument pas quand elle pourrait enfin s'en aller. Bien que pour l'instant elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle aurait à supporter tout ça. Elle laissa ses muscles se détendre avant de se lever, franchement ce n'était pas son jour, mais au moins elle avait évité le pire. Elle était tout de même dégoûtée qu'il ait gardé son pendentif. Et si jamais il le perdait en plus ? Elle préférait ne pas y songer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle constata qu'une belle pile de vaisselle sale s'entassait dans un coin. Ils ne savaient pas ranger derrière eux comme tout le monde ? En passant quelqu'un lui glissa que d'ordinaire c'était le cuisinier qui s'en chargeait, mais sans doute avait-il dû se dire qu'il pouvait s'épargner cette tâche ingrate maintenant qu'elle était là. Gonflant les joues, Hikari retroussa des manches imaginaires avant de partir à la plonge.

Comme elle était toute seule dans la cuisine, elle ne se garda pas de pester en récurant les assiettes. De toute façon le meilleur moyen de calmer des nerfs tendus à l'extrême c'était de se défouler, elle n'en était pas moins efficace et quoiqu'il en soit personne n'avait le loisir de l'entendre - ce n'était pas l'heure du repas -, et tant mieux parce qu'on aurait découvert qu'elle avait un vocabulaire bien garni. Elle râlait surtout sur les tournants constamment tordus de sa vie mais aussi sur les personnes qui se donnaient toutes rendez-vous pour la pourrir. La subtilisation inattendue de son pendentif la frustrait tout particulièrement. En fait la situation avait particulièrement empiré depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Eustass Kidd et elle ne se gênait pas pour dire qu'il était l'origine de tous ses problèmes, même si ce n'était qu'en partie vrai.

\- Tu ne portes pas le capitaine dans ton coeur à ce que je vois.

L'assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer rageusement lui sauta littéralement des mains et elle la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. En se retournant, fébrile, elle constata que Killer était accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte, embarrassée elle se sentit rougir et balbutia :

\- De... depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous êtes là ?!

\- Je viens d'arriver.

Elle eut un soupir soulagé avant de se dire qu'elle ne se rendait jamais compte de sa présence et qu'il pouvait très bien lui mentir. Il dut deviner ses pensées puisqu'il remarqua :

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Elle saisit clairement le sous-entendu et s'offusqua :

\- Mais... euh... j'ai mes raisons !

Il n'ajouta rien et un silence dans lequel Hikari se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise s'installa. Elle tenta plus ou moins de le rompre :

\- B... bref, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je me disais que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de savoir qu'on accostera bientôt sur une île.

Hikari esquissa un sourire, la terre enfin ! Adieu océan ! Non seulement elle n'appréciait guère cette étendue d'eau à perte de vue mais en plus, avec un peu de chance, il y aurait des gens civilisés, là-bas au moins. Elle se refroidit un peu en songeant :

\- Hum mais je doute que ton capitaine me lâche.

Elle le voyait même plutôt lui confier tout un tas de tâches ingrates pendant que lui s'amuserait. Dommage, mais au moins elle ne verrait plus sa sale tête.

\- Pas forcément, lâcha Killer.

Il s'éclipsa avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander de préciser sa pensée. Elle reporta son attention sur l'assiette qui avait manqué finir ses jours en morceaux qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts. Bon, peut-être que si elle terminait sa tâche avant qu'ils n'arrivent elle pourrait trouver un compromis pour pouvoir mettre pied à terre. Elle avait le droit de rêver après tout - même si elle le voyait plus lui faire "gentiment" comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux d'oublier l'idée de descendre de ce navire un jour.

Elle termina de laver la vaisselle – ce qui lui prit bien une bonne heure – et rangea le tout là où ça avait l'air d'avoir sa place, en espérant que personne ne lui coupe la tête parce qu'on n'aurait pas retrouvé les couteaux. La blonde retourna sur le pont en se faisant la plus discrète possible, n'ayant pas envie essuyer une remarque de l'un ou l'autre des membres de l'équipage. Elle se planta dans un coin désert de la rambarde et observa l'horizon en essayant de voir où était cette fameuse île. Elle ne la chercha pas longtemps, bout de terre sombre et plat qui semblait flotter sur le bleu de la mer. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait s'en passer des choses là-bas...

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Bon week end ! :D**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello ~**

 **J'ai failli oublier de poster... mais seulement failli donc ça va x)**

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent et me laissent des review, je vous adore :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Terre à l'horizon.

Ils arriveraient probablement sur l'île en moins d'une demi-heure, mais connaissant les caprices du Nouveau Monde elle espérait que l'endroit ne soit pas trop inaccueillant. Durant tout le temps qu'il leur fallut pour l'atteindre, les vagues ballotant doucement le navire, elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'obtenir l'autorisation de pouvoir descendre aussi, de préférence sans avoir à subir de moqueries. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait certainement improviser sur place.

Une porte de cabine grinça, faisant tourner la tête à tous ceux présents sur le pont. Kidd sortit, son long manteau noir habituel sur les épaules, il lança à la cantonade, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres :

\- Allez les gars, secouez-vous on amarre !

Les pirates qui lézardaient sur le pont se mirent d'un même mouvement au travail pour remonter les voiles et jeter l'ancre dans une mécanique et une coordination nées de gestes répétés des mois – peut-être mêmes des années – durant. Le roux porta son attention sur elle, il fallait dire qu'elle avait été la seule à ne pas bouger.

\- Hé gamine, t'as rien à faire ?

Pont : fait ; cuisine : fait. Il pouvait toujours chercher une nouvelle tache à lui confier. Elle secoua la tête, hésitant à répondre :

\- Euh... non j'ai terminé.

Avant qu'il ne se désintéresse totalement d'elle, elle croisa les doigts avant de se lancer :

\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air visiblement pas emballé.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir descendre à terre.

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, si bien qu'elle crut qu'il l'ignorerait ou lui rirait au nez, mais il finit par lâcher :

\- Si tu veux, mais t'as pas intérêt à faire de vagues compris ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et il se désintéressa totalement d'elle, en fait il ne devait pas en avoir grand chose à faire qu'elle soit là ou pas, ça devait revenir au même. Hikari attendit impatiemment que la manœuvre soit terminée pour qu'ils puissent tous mettre pied à terre. Enfin de la terre ferme ! Elle n'avait peut-être pas le mal de mer mais au moins c'était stable ! Elle aurait bien ôté ses bottes rien que pour sentir le sable réchauffé par le soleil contre sa peau. Enfin... elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on la prenne pour une attardée. Déjà que l'estime que devaient avoir les pirates à son égard était sans doute extraordinairement basse, pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute.

\- Kidd j'ai cru voir qu'un autre navire avait accosté, remarqua Killer, comme il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir d'endroit civilisé ici je pense que ce sont probablement des pirates aussi.

Le roux haussa les épaules avant d'esquisser un sourire sadique.

\- Bah de toute façon on s'en occupera si on les croise.

Hikari commençait à regretter d'être là, même si elle n'en fit pas vraiment part. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie d'assister à un carnage après tout. Elle reporta son attention sur les environs, ça avait l'air d'être une vraie forêt vierge, même pas sûr que la lumière du jour puisse passer entre les feuillages sombres et denses. En tout cas ces arbres étaient vraiment gigantesques, et tordus dans des positions un peu inquiétantes. Apparemment, ils devaient recouvrir la totalité de l'île, à l'exception des plages.

La jeune fille suivit docilement le groupe quand il commencèrent à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur, essayant de faire oublier sa présence. Ils faisaient un certain nombre de dégâts sur leur passage, mais en y songeant ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal à retrouver leur chemin dans cette jungle avec ça. Mis à part le tapage qu'ils faisaient en progressant, Hikari trouvait le silence alentours assez pesant, les animaux devaient tous avoir fui en les entendant arriver.

D'ordinaire Hikari se serait certainement arrêtée toutes les cinq minutes pour observer tel ou tel détail qu'elle aurait trouvé agréable à regarder, mais Kidd devait avoir une toute autre définition de l'exploration. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, avançant droit devant lui, et les autres soutenaient le rythme sans broncher, bavardant la plupart du temps entre eux. Peut-être qu'il cherchait tout simplement les autres pirates, sans doute pas pour les saluer aimablement. Elle se demandait quelle heure il pouvait être, ayant accostés dans l'après midi il ne devait pas être très loin du soir. Avec un peu de chance ils rentreraient sans avoir croisé personne. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas passer la nuit ici après tout ! Enfin, elle l'espérait.

A un moment le regard de Hikari se posa sur un point dans son champ de vision qui la fit frissonner. Deux yeux jaunes luisaient dans l'ombre de buissons, ils avaient comme un éclat malsain et la jeune fille eut presque l'impression qu'ils la fixaient. Elle s'assura expressément de ne pas s'être faite distancée par le groupe. Aucune envie de se retrouver toute seule ici, les animaux de cette forêt avaient quelque chose d'effrayant et elle préférait de loin ignorer leur présence qui lui fichait la chair de poule.

Enfin, ils avaient beau continuer d'avancer elle avait toujours la désagréable impression d'être observée et elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'image de ces yeux qui envahissait son cerveau. A force de regarder derrière elle, Hikari faillit bien percuter quelqu'un en ne remarquant pas que le groupe s'était stoppé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le monstre ? Pressé de mourir ?

En entendant la remarque ricanante de Kidd, Hikari s'arrangea pour voir entre les bustes qui lui bloquaient la vue ce à quoi il pouvait bien parler. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût à la vue de la... chose, et s'arrangea pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux – même si elle était sans doute plus intéressée par les pirates qu'elle. C'était un bipède qui faisait bien la taille de Kidd, même un peu plus étant donné qu'il avait le dos courbé. On aurait dit un hybride cauchemardesque humain et loup. La forme de ses bras était restée humaine mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses pattes arrière, une queue atrophiée pendait derrière lui. Il portait des vêtements en lambeaux et sa tête était déformée exactement à mi chemin entre l'homme et la bête, ses crocs aiguisés se chevauchaient dans une mâchoire trop petite. Il avait une fourrure dont les longs poils hirsutes étaient fâcheusement espacés, n'embellissant pas le tableau.

Hikari grimaça en reculant de quelques pas, elle savait que l'équipage n'aurait aucun mal à s'en débarrasser – c'était tous des brutes épaisses après tout – et ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Non ce qui lui collait des frissons était plutôt le fait que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle voyait une de ces choses. _Ils_ avaient fait vite, elle se disait bien qu'utiliser son pouvoir avait été la pire des erreurs qu'elle ait pu faire, même si ce n'avait pas été souhaité.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de s'en vouloir très longtemps qu'une masse sombre qui faisait bien deux fois son poids et peut-être même sa taille percuta de plein fouet son côté droit, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol sur le flanc avec un cri de surprise. Elle s'écorcha méchamment coudes et genoux, une main qui n'avait rien d'humain lui attrapa l'épaule, des griffes s'enfonçant dans sa peau, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Hikari ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui lui arrivait mais on cherchait visiblement à l'entraîner, elle envoya un coup de pied dans les pattes du responsable qui émit une sorte de jappement et rampa le plus loin qu'il lui eut été donné, cherchant à reprendre des repères.

Une autre de ces créatures venait de la percuter et probablement d'essayer de l'emmener à sa suite. Elle ne vécut pas plus longtemps pour se rendre compte que sa cible avait échappé à ses griffes : plus vive qu'un éclair, une lame se logea sous sa gorge et la trancha sans hésitation. Hikari ne reconnut qu'après coup Killer qui se tourna vers elle puis, constatant probablement qu'elle allait parfaitement bien - mis à part qu'elle était couverte de terre et le fait que son épaule venait de subir un assaut inattendu -, reporta son attention ailleurs. En effet des grognements survenaient des bosquet alentours même si seules de vagues silhouettes étaient pour l'instant visibles.

\- Eh bien il avait ramené ses copains on dirait, commenta Kidd d'une voix narquoise.

« Avait » ? En se relevant Hikari regarda dans la direction du premier hybride qui gisait sur le sol, percé de multiples lames et poignards qu'étaient en train de récupérer en grommelant certains membres de l'équipage. Constatant certainement qu'ils avaient peu de chance de prendre l'avantage, le groupe de créatures se retira lentement, faisant à peine bruisser les feuillages, et Hikari ne cessa de les fixer que lorsque que leurs yeux jaunes eurent disparu.

\- Y'a de drôle de bestiaux sur cette île, commenta un des pirates en essuyant son arme ensanglantée sur sa chemise, ce qui fit expressément détourner les yeux à Hikari.

\- Imbécile, lâcha un autre à la peau cendrée, ils avaient l'air de porter les mêmes symboles ou tatouages, c'est clair qu'ils étaient un groupe organisé et p'têt' même qu'il s'agissait des pirates dont a parlé Killer.

\- Alors c'était quoi ? Un genre de fruit du démon ? C'est possible qu'ils aient tous le même ?

\- Il semble qu'ils en avaient après la miss d'ailleurs, remarqua le masqué.

Hikari eut bien du mal à cacher sa gêne, il avait remarqué. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle – alors même qu'ils l'avaient ignoré tout le trajet – et elle ne trouva rien de bien constructif à dire.

\- Euh...

\- Alors ? Fit Kidd d'un ton agacé.

Elle était dans de beaux draps, en même temps il serait sans doute mieux pour elle et eux qu'elle leur explique ce qu'il se passait, du moins en partie. Déjà parce que Kidd n'était pas réputé pour sa patience et son immense compréhension, et parce qu'ils avaient bien le droit de savoir sur quoi ils étaient tombés. Même si avoir tous ces regards braqués sur elle ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à aligner deux phrases. En plus par où devait-elle commencer ? Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire toute la vérité. Voyant qu'ils s'impatientaient la jeune fille commença :

\- Eh bien... oui c'est vrai c'est un genre de... d'organisation qui en a bien après moi...

\- Pourquoi ? La pressa Kidd qui n'avait franchement pas envie d'attendre entre chaque phrase.

Elle pouvait bien comprendre qu'il s'impatiente, mais ça n'avait rien d'amusant de devoir s'expliquer devant une bande de gars quasi-inconnus sans pouvoir tout dire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la blonde se lança :

\- Le... l'homme qui est à leur tête veut ma capture et c'est son fruit du démon qui transforme ses subordonnés.

\- Quel fruit du démon ?

Elle hésita avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas.

C'était un mensonge, mais tout comme pour le sien elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Kidd reprit :

\- T'as pas répondu, pourquoi ils en ont après toi ?

\- Euh... disons qu'ils ont besoin de moi.

Il prit un air ironique avant de lâcher :

\- Bon, alors ça veut dire que - même si ça semble difficile à croire - t'as de la valeur, on pourrait peut-être t'échanger.

Hikari ouvrit la bouche pour protester et il la coupa net :

\- Ils sont puissants ou pas tes ravisseurs ?

\- Euh... certains oui, répondit la blonde sans comprendre pourquoi il lui posait la question.

\- Hum alors on va attendre un peu avant de te vendre.

Sur ces mots il la poussa de côté pour passer. Il n'ajouta rien de plus que :

\- Bon on rentre les gars.

Elle se fit bousculer par un bon nombre de pirates avant de se mettre à marcher à leur rythme. Son activité principale durant le trajet du retour fut d'essayer de se débarrasser de toute la terre qui maculait ses affaires et des saletés qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Son épaule la lançait mais elle avait été soulagée de voir que ça n'avait pas trop saigné. Elle avait l'air fine tiens, ils auraient pu venir essayer de venir la cueillir un autre jour. Elle avait peut-être réussi à éviter d'avoir à fournir des explications complètes pour cette fois mais elle savait que Kidd n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'en rester là.

* * *

 **Dans les chapitres à venir à partir de celui-ci... les informations vont s'enchaîner :p J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^.^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis et à plus :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hey ~**

 **Merci merci merci à vous tous qui me suivez et me laisser des review, je vous adore ça me fait trop plaisir à chaque fois :D**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance parce que ce chapitre et plutôt court et peut-être un peu bizarre (de mon point de vue en tout cas ^^').**

 **Enfin bref, je vous laisse vous faire votre avis, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Explications.

Ils rejoignirent le navire assez tard dans la soirée, le soleil n'était déjà plus qu'une petite tâche orange à l'horizon. Une fois à bord Kidd la considéra de la tête aux pieds, ne cachant absolument pas la grimace qui fendit son visage.

\- Hum, tu ferais mieux de te changer toi.

Ouille elle ne devait vraiment ressembler à rien si même lui lui faisait la remarque. Bon, il fallait dire que de la boue sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon clair c'était tout sauf invisible. Une bonne partie du tissu avait été fichue en l'air quand elle était tombée et avait été traînée par cet espèce de... loup garou. En même temps qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui dise ? Elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le loisir d'emmener mes affaires quand vous m'avez embarqué, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

\- Ouais et t'es tellement p'tite et maigrelette que personne doit avoir quelque chose à ta taille.

Elle n'y répondit rien, plutôt vexée qu'il le souligne. Elle n'y était pour rien si lui faisait trois têtes de plus qu'elle et au moins deux fois son poids ! Le roux finit par lâcher :

\- Enfin, on va bien te trouver quelque chose à te mettre, en attendant viens là.

Elle le suivit sans discuter - de toute façon c'était lui le capitaine - à l'intérieur, sans doute en direction des cabines, il entra sans frapper dans l'une d'elles et lança :

\- Killer, tu lui prêtes ta douche ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir une souillon sur mon navire.

Oui parce que ce n'était pas possible de demander quelque chose sans ajouter un remarque vexante derrière, ah ça non. C'était pas de sa faute quand même si elle était séquestrée ici. Kidd ajouta à son attention :

\- Pour tes affaires quelqu'un devrait t'en apporter à un moment ou un autre.

Il aurait pu parler d'une chose insignifiante que ç'aurait fait le même effet à Hikari. Il la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle reporta son attention sur la cabine et fixa Killer pour éviter de donner l'impression d'avoir les yeux trop baladeurs. En tout cas elle pensait les pirates du genre bordéliques et sans vraiment de respect pour leur environnement mais c'était plutôt propre et rangé. Ne sachant pas quoi dire et trouvant cela particulièrement gênant de débarquer alors qu'il n'avait certainement rien demandé la jeune fille dit nerveusement :

\- Euh... désolée...

Il eut pour toute réaction un haussement d'épaules assez froid, avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe d'approcher et ouvrit une porte adjacente qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain. Il désigna du menton la cabine de douche puis un petit meuble.

\- Quand t'auras fini les serviettes sont là, si tes habits arrivent j'te les poserais devant la porte, traîne pas.

\- Euh... merci.

Il ne dit rien d'autre avant de sortir, laissant Hikari seule et avec la désagréable impression de... squatter. Elle soupira puis préféra positiver, au moins elle allait enfin prendre une douche, ça faisait un moment qu'elle en rêvait. Même si c'était pas la sienne et qu'elle se sentait mal de déranger Killer.

Elle se dépêcha de se laver et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de récupérer les affaires qu'on lui avait laissé. Bon elle n'avait l'air de rien mais au moins elle avait quelque chose sur le dos. C'est-à-dire une chemise rayée rouge et jaune dont elle dut faire un nombre incalculable de plis avant de voir apparaître ses mains, et un pantalon qui devait être trop court à quelqu'un et qu'elle dut enfoncer dans ses bottes pour éviter de marcher dessus. Elle s'assura d'avoir tout remis à sa place avant de sortir, n'ayant pas croisé Killer, tant pis elle le remercierait une autre fois.

Elle avait l'intention de retourner dans la cale pour, déjà y ranger ses affaires sales, mais surtout se faire oublier, il ne manquerait plus qu'on lui pose des questions supplémentaires... Elle n'en eut pas vraiment le loisir, Kidd la cueillit au détour d'un couloir et lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer à l'écart.

\- Bon, maintenant je crois que tu as des explications à me donner.

Hikari grimaça, elle aurait dû se douter que quelques informations vagues ne lui suffiraient pas... mais elle aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de sursis pour réfléchir à un mensonge cohérent. Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de sa pensée, il précisa :

\- Et je te conseille d'éviter de me cacher des choses.

Comme elle restait muette, il lâcha tout en calant son épaule gauche contre un mur, la toisant du regard :

\- Commençons par ton fruit du démon.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille tournait à toute vitesse pour avoir à éviter de donner des informations. Mais elle était tout, sauf préparée à un interrogatoire. Elle répondit tout de même à contrecoeur :

\- C'est le fruit du Soleil.

\- Quel nom menaçant, railla-t-il, et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as caché ?

\- Parce que... parce qu'il permet de m'identifier, mentit-elle.

Elle ne le vit pas venir quand il la frappa du revers de la main, un coup à lui dévisser la tête. Elle grimaça en tâtant sa joue sûrement rouge et sa lèvre inférieure endolorie, elle passa la langue dessus en espérant que ça ne saigne pas.

\- Je t'ai dit d'éviter de me cacher des choses, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, alors réponds franchement cette fois, pourquoi tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'on sache sur ton fruit du démon ?

Le regard mauvais, elle opta pour un demi-mensonge.

\- Parce que si je l'utilise, on peut me localiser.

\- Qui ça « on » ?

\- Celui qui en a après moi.

Elle pouvait facilement deviner que la question silencieuse qui suivait était « comment », elle y répondit avec un soupir résigné :

\- Hum... son fruit du démon est un peu comme... le "jumeau" du miens, alors... il peut ''ressentir'' quand je l'utilise, et me localiser.

\- Bon, et pourquoi il aurait ''besoin'' de toi ?

\- Je...

Le regard fuyant, elle savait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle mente de nouveau - et ne la louperait certainement pas - ce pourquoi elle secoua la tête avant de dire :

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas vous le dire.

Elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas une réponse qui lui conviendrait et eut un mouvement de recul dès qu'il bougea le bras. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de se dérober, les lui tirant sans ménagement et arrachant une grimace de douleur à la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, alors ?

\- S-s'il-vous-plaît... je ne peux vraiment pas...

Il la lâcha, elle se massa le cuir chevelu tandis qu'il poursuivait d'un ton plus pressant, agacé :

\- Posons ça autrement alors, pourquoi tu ne peux pas le dire ?

Elle hésita puis décida de dire franchement le fond de sa pensée d'un ton méprisant, essayant d'ignorer la perspective des représailles :

\- Parce que des types dans votre genre causeraient certainement une catastrophe s'ils mettaient la main sur ces informations.

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, s'attendant à un autre coup sûrement plus fort que l'autre - étant plus que convaincue que le précédent n'ait été qu'un avertissement - qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça il lui attrapa brusquement le bras sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il lui faisait mal et la tira derrière lui. Il l'amena là où elle passait le plus clair de son temps depuis quelques jours et la poussa à l'intérieur, manquant la faire trébucher. Il ne lui fit absolument aucune remarque avant de partir en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Hikari soupira en se laissant choir au sol, d'un côté ç'aurait pu être pire, elle s'attendait vraiment à passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase. En même temps elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête après ça, est-ce que ça redeviendrait comme avant ? Ou bien serait-elle seulement coincée ici jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se débarrasser d'elle ou de la donner aux types qui couraient après elle ? La blonde soupira et plia ses affaires dans un coin avant de se caler contre une caisse. De toute façon, elle verrait bien demain, cette idée lui mettait déjà la boule au ventre.

* * *

 **Voili voilou j'espère que ça vous aura plu (je le trouve assez mal écrit pour le coup u.u")**

 **Les révélations principales seront faites lors du chapitre suivant :) Par contre je ne suis pas sûre de le poster mercredi vu que je commence les épreuves écrites du BAC, donc attendez-vous plutôt à ce que ce soit lors du week end suivant.**

 **Enfin, merci d'avoir lu et à plus :)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hey !**

 **Finalement j'ai délaissé mes cartes de géographie pour poster ce chapitre x) De toute façon ça va forcément tomber sur un sujet qui ne plaît pas alors... ^^' J'espère pour ceux qui ont aussi passé une épreuve ce matin que ça s'est bien passé pour vous !**

 **Bref, je vous adore et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Cauchemar.

Hikari passa la journée du lendemain à l'ombre, sans bien savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à l'extérieur. En même temps si elle pouvait se faire oublier de Kidd cela l'arrangeait, elle n'avait ni envie de subir sa colère ni de se faire de nouveau interroger. Le navire partit en fin de journée, c'était plutôt une bonne chose en soit. Puisque le log pose du Nouveau Monde pointait sur trois îles cela partagerait ses poursuivants en trois, ils seraient donc plus faciles à semer.

On ne lui ouvrit que le lendemain matin, pour lui lancer un balais et un sceau entre les mains. Évidemment, elle avait toujours une dette à payer. Vivement qu'elle s'en débarrasse ! Hikari se mit au travail sans broncher, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. Les journées qui suivirent se ressemblaient, partagées entre lavage du pont et plonge en cuisine. Rien de bien palpitant, mais personne ne venait l'embêter alors ça lui allait.

Une nuit Hikari fut réveillée par des bruits de courses, des cris et des coups de canon. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Très tard... ou très tôt. La jeune fille se leva et décida de sortir, cela ressemblait à une attaque, c'était sans doute dangereux, mais elle aurait bien aimé avoir un aperçu de la situation. Elle pointa prudemment la tête dehors, des hommes couraient dans tous les sens, la bousculant pour passer.

Elle regarda du côté de la mer et écarquilla les yeux, le bateau qui les attaquait - ou qu'ils attaquaient elle n'était pas bien sûre - arborait un symbole proche de celui de Barbe Blanche. Noir et rouge, où le crâne avait un aspect déchiré, cauchemardesque, la moustache tordue, les yeux plissés et le visage grimaçant comme à l'agonie. Même l'ayant vu des tas de fois, il déclenchait encore des frissons dans son dos. Ses poursuivants avaient dû vouloir les suivre et s'étaient fait prendre. Mais elle savait que le pouvoir de Kidd lui permettrait d'avoir l'avantage dans un affrontement en mer, en renvoyant les boulets. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils semblaient s'approcher, comme pour un abordage ? N'était-ce pas plus dangereux ? Qu'est-ce que le roux avait en tête ?

Une main lui attrapa l'épaule, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard du capitaine, quand on parlait du loup...

\- Dégage de là, tu gênes.

Il la poussa en arrière, le message était clair, elle avait plutôt intérêt à attendre sagement dans la cale. Elle obtempéra, de toute façon elle n'avait pas l'intention de se retrouver mêlée à un affrontement alors qu'elle s'employait à les éviter depuis plusieurs mois. Si ces pirates avaient envie de s'entretuer c'était leur problème... bien qu'elle en soit, au moins en partie, responsable.

Enfin, même si elle devait être à peu près en sécurité ici - franchement, qui irait la chercher là-dedans ? - , entendre les craquements du navire et les bruits de course, les coups de feu et les cris n'avait rien de rassurant. La jeune fille se rangea dans un coin, les mains vainement plaquées contre les oreilles, le temps que l'orage passe. La fin du monde aurait pu se dérouler au-dessus de sa tête que ç'aurait été la même chose. Bien qu'elle ne soit témoin de rien, elle pouvait aisément imaginer deux camps, partagés entre hommes et bêtes, qui s'entre-déchiraient, sauvagement, infligeant de profondes entailles, perçant la chaire, arrachant la peau... Hikari secoua la tête en priant que pour que son imagination n'aille pas plus loin, elle détestait ce genre d'affrontements et s'employait la plupart du temps à les éviter... quand elle avait le choix. Puis d'un seul coup tout cessa, il y avait encore deux trois hurlements, les bruits mates de corps qui tombent, mais hors mis les ordres balancés par la très reconnaissable voix de Kidd, ce cauchemar semblait terminé, sans doute qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de tous les ennemis.

Elle attendit bien une heure avant de pointer son nez, mais elle retourna bien vite d'où elle venait, il y avait du sang partout sur le pont, un vrai massacre. Plus aucun cadavre - sans doute jetés à l'eau - mais les planches, elles, étaient noyées de rouge. Hikari partit s'enterrer dans son coin, et elle ne bougerait certainement pas d'ici avant que quelqu'un ait nettoyé ce pont... et ce ne serait sûrement pas elle ! Tant pis si son estomac râlait, on pouvait bien lui faire toutes les menaces du monde elle ne ficherait pas un pied dehors après avoir vu ça. Ce n'étaient vraiment que des brutes sanguinaires !

Elle n'eut de toute façon pas à se montrer dehors pour que les ennuis viennent directement à elle. Hikari crut bien qu'elle était définitivement en train de faire un cauchemar quand elle vit Kidd apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air près à commettre un meurtre, et du sang maculant ses mains et ses vêtements. Ce fut principalement ce détail qui donna envie à Hikari de s'enfuir, bien qu'il lui attrape sans peine le bras en se préoccupant fort peu du fait qu'elle se débatte.

\- Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous êtes complètement malade !

Il lui attrapa les deux épaules, laissant des traces rouges sur ses vêtements qu'elle préféra ignorer, pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur une caisse et se planta devant elle avant de déclarer l'air mauvais :

\- Il semble que tu avais omis de me parler de cette histoire d'Arme Antique, Hikari _Newgate_.

La blonde se figea, cessant de se débattre, et écarquilla les yeux avant de balbutier, interloquée :

\- Co... comment vous ... ?

La lumière se fit jour dans son esprit quand elle reporta son attention sur ses mains ensanglantées, son imagination n'eut qu'à faire le reste. Elle en perdit son langage.

\- Ah... v... vous... tu...

Elle pouvait aisément imaginer l'explication. L'abordage visait certainement à mettre la main sur un des types qui la poursuivaient... et il avait dû l'interroger, d'une manière qu'elle préférait oublier. Ce qui expliquait en soit pourquoi il l'avait si facilement laissée se déroger à son interrogatoire. Voyant qu'elle ne détachait pas son regard de ses mains, il lui attrapa le menton – se souciant peu du mouvement de recul qui la prit – pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement sans rien dire.

\- J'ai toute ton attention maintenant ? Je te donne ma version des faits ou j'entends la tienne ?

Il lui lâcha le menton et Hikari baissa automatiquement les yeux à ses pieds, gardant le silence. Ses mains tremblaient malgré le fait qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans le bois de la caisse pour se forcer à contenir l'irrépréssible envie de fuir qui grimpait peu à peu en elle.

\- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ton fruit du démon sert à activer une Arme Antique lorsqu'il est couplé à celui de l'autre dont tu as tout de même daigné me parler.

Le ton de sa voix était vibrant, et ses derniers mots sonnaient comme un reproche, elle se doutait bien que c'était le genre d'information qu'on n'était pas ravi d'apprendre de la bouche d'un autre. Enfin, il était trop tard maintenant, la blonde lâcha simplement, d'une voix étranglée bien qu'elle la voulait neutre :

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire sachant cela ?

Elle savait que ce genre de pouvoir avait le don d'attirer les pires énergumènes, ambitieux, pourris jusqu'à l'os, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient avec une arme comme ça entre les mains ? Des ravages, des tas de morts innocentes. Juste un chaos qu'elle refusait d'imaginer. Les histoires sur les Armes Antiques ne lui étaient pas inconnues, et cette puissance lui faisait peur, surtout sachant qu'elle en détenait l'une des clefs. Kidd haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?

Hikari le trouvait bien désinvolte alors qu'elle trouvait elle-même la situation catastrophique, elle s'énerva :

\- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que ça ne vous intéresse pas ! Vous vous imaginez sûrement qu'avec un tel pouvoir vous pouvez avoir le monde à vos pieds et personne pour vous tenir tête !

\- Ne m'insulte pas.

\- Pardon ?

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, avec un tel sérieux en plus. Il l'attrapa derrière la tête, rapprochant son visage du sien, avant de dire en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Aussi puissante soit cette Arme, je ne serais qu'un lâche si je me cachais derrière son pouvoir. Si je dois écraser les autres ce sera par mes propres moyens.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire sadique sur ces derniers mots, il la lâcha et se redressa, la surplombant sans effort.

\- Dire que tu as un lien de parenté avec Barbe Blanche...

Hikari haussa un sourcil :

\- Et alors ?

S'il y avait bien une information qui ne la gênait pas tellement de dévoiler c'était bien celle-là, tant qu'aucun marine ne mettait la main dessus, elle était tranquille.

\- Qu'une légende comme lui ait pour descendance une misérable gamine qui passe son temps à fuir, il y a de quoi se retourner dans sa tombe.

Hikari se mordit la lèvre inférieure, enfonçant ses ongles un peu plus profondément dans le bois de la caisse sur laquelle elle était assise, se préoccupant peu des échardes qui se logeaient dans sa peau. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, elle était bien consciente de ne rien avoir à voir avec Edward Newgate et ne cherchait pas s'assimiler à lui, ce n'était pas pour en entendre d'autres la comparer avec pour mieux la rabaisser. Elle lâcha, les dents serrées et la gorge nouée :

\- Je n'ai rien demandé moi.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mais si tu avais vraiment de bonnes intentions tu serais morte depuis longtemps.

Elle voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, elle était une menace après tout puisque son existence équivalait à un risque potentiel de voir l'Arme Antique ressusciter. Le mieux qu'il y avait à faire, et elle y avait déjà songé bien avant qu'il ne lui suggère, c'était de disparaître... radicalement. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, les fruits du démon réapparaissent leur détenteur mort.

\- C'est là ta seule excuse ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Non.

Il haussa un sourcil, attendant probablement la suite. Hikari soupira, de toute façon au point où elle en était elle n'avait pas grand chose à cacher.

\- Utilisé seul, mon fruit du démon, ou celui de... de l'autre, peut servir à sceller cette Arme Antique... pour toujours.

\- Ah, ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas déjà partie t'en occuper, toi qui as si peur qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

La blonde fixa obstinément ses pieds, elle avait ses propres raisons... personnelles de ne pas y aller, il n'avait pas à les savoir et encore moins les juger. Kidd lâcha d'un ton méprisant :

\- Tu vois, tu n'es qu'une lâche.

Sur cette conclusion il quitta la pièce, l'y laissant seule. Hikari soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains, toute cette histoire la fatiguait. Au moins pour une fois le sombre de l'endroit ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'avait pas à voir le sang qui avait collé à ses vêtements et sa peau. Cette idée lui ficha des frissons et elle frotta nerveusement ses bras, songeant grandement à changer de chemise, même si c'était pour la troquer contre une autre couverte de tâches – la boue partant difficilement sur le blanc. Elle détestait ce type, tout avait l'air simple pour lui, c'était juste une brute qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur les autres. Il ne cherchait même pas à la comprendre. La blonde soupira, au moins n'avait-il pas l'intention de l'utiliser comme tout le monde, mais elle en avait assez de fuir, pourtant il lui semblait que sa vie allait ressembler à cela encore longtemps... jusqu'à ce qu'on lui mette la main dessus. Et là, le terme "cauchemar" serait bien en-dessous de la réalité.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Au fait si vous avez des conseils pour faire passer des ellipses où il ne se passe pas grand chose de quelques jours (voir plus, des mois ou des années) je suis preneuse, parce que je n'y arrive pas vraiment à faire autre chose au-delà du "les jours qui suivirent" "quelques semaines plus tard" et un très bref résumé qui suit, voire même "Deux ans plus tard." tout court U.U' Et je trouve ça moche ça casse le rythme c'est pour ça x')**

 **Enfin voilà, la suite peut-être samedi.**

 **Bisous !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hey ~**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien ;)**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !:D**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : L'Île Pourpre.

Rien n'aurait pu se passer que les jours suivants lui auraient laissé la même impression. Elle avait récupéré son balais et son sceau, elle remerciait quand même du fond du coeur la personne qui avait nettoyé le sang à sa place, s'il en restait quelques traces au moins ça ne la perturbait pas, elles avaient d'ailleurs été les premières à disparaître. Personne ne venait l'embêter, elle faisait littéralement parti du décor. Il fallait dire que cela faisait quand même quelques semaines qu'elle était à bord, ils avaient dû tous prendre l'habitude de la voir débarquer avec son balais et son sceau chaque matin. Ses tâches quotidiennes ne la dérangeaient plus autant qu'au début, avec le temps c'était moins pénible. Elle n'avait plus de cloques, sa peau avait bronzé pour parer aux coups de soleil et répéter régulièrement les mêmes gestes finissait par la débarrasser de ses courbatures. Les journées se ressemblaient mais une pensée dérangeante revenait constamment envahir son esprit, il fallait absolument qu'elle demande quelque chose à Kidd, cependant elle n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. En plus il lui ferait sans doute des railleries comme d'ordinaire, ce qu'il était le seul d'eux deux à trouver drôle.

Ils finirent par accoster l'île suivante qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole, elle se rendit sur le pont pour voir à quoi ils avaient à faire cette fois, une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux détaillaient les lieux. Un nuage d'un violet sombre flottait au-dessus de terres tout aussi tristes, les arbres du même pourpre tordus dans des positions d'agonie. Cet endroit lui filait la chair de poule, et pourtant il semblait habité. Depuis la plage on pouvait voir quelques sentiers qui s'enfonçaient dans le territoire et des sortes de totems étaient dressés un peu partout, faits de crânes trop abîmés pour pouvoir identifier leur espèce... animale elle espérait bien.

\- Accueillant, remarqua ironiquement Kidd en se montrant sur le pont, on va aller jeter un œil et voir quel genre de ''civilisation'' peut bien s'y trouver.

Pour une fois Hikari n'avait strictement aucune envie de mettre le pied à terre, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas passer son temps en mer, elle avait plutôt un très mauvais sentiment sur cette île. Elle n'avait pas l'air certes très accueillante, plutôt tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar, mais en plus elle avait quelque chose de... pas naturel, même pour une île du Nouveau Monde. Le roux dut remarquer sa réserve puisqu'il ajouta avec un sourire sadique à son encontre :

\- Tu viens aussi, trouillarde.

Si le « trouillarde » remplaçait « gamine », elle préférait l'ancien, puisqu'il semblait dans l'incapacité de l'appeler par son prénom, bien qu'il le connaisse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ajouta d'un ton railleur :

\- Puis ça t'évitera de te faire capturer quand on aura le dos tourné.

Elle avait évité ce genre de situation bien avant de le rencontrer alors il n'avait rien à lui dire, en plus elle n'avait pas réutilisé son fruit du démon. Elle protesta vainement :

\- Il y a peu de chance que je les croise s'ils n'ont pas pu me localiser.

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, occupé à donner d'autres ordres. Décidemment ce devait bien l'amuser de la tyranniser, la blonde mit pied à terre avec les autres, attendant sans enthousiasme qu'il soit tous prêts à partir. Hikari soupira en les suivant à contrecœur à l'intérieur des terres en croisant les doigts pour que son pressentiment étrange ait été imaginé. Par dessus tout, elle n'aimait pas non pas les alentours à l'aspect hideux et menaçant mais surtout l'affreux nuage, statique, qui bouchait le ciel et cachait le soleil. Enfin, elle espérait que ceux qui habitaient l'île étaient plus accueillants que son environnement. Étrangement elle n'y croyait pas tellement, tout ça avait quelque chose de... malsain.

Ils suivirent un sentier au hasard, supposant qu'il mènerait à un village ou quelque chose du même genre, les autres pirates ne semblaient pas perturbés par l'environnement, bien que l'enthousiasme était loin d'être palpable dans le groupe. Hikari eut tout son temps pour détailler le paysage, elle crut d'abord que les arbres arboraient de grosses cloques violacées, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de fleurs... ou de fruits, elle n'était pas certaine. Hors mis ces végétaux tordus aux troncs couleur de cendre, la terre semblait stérile et rappelait de la poussière vu les nuages qui se formaient à chacun de leurs pas.

Ils parvinrent bien jusque une sorte de village, constitué de bâtiments précaires, construits autours et avec les arbres qui poussaient de façon clairesemée. Il y en avait en tout une dizaine, bâtis en cercle, quelques sentiers dont celui qu'ils empruntaient découpaient le village en plusieurs parties inégales. Les villageois, plus petits que des hommes et la peau imberbe aux tons violacés, se figèrent en voyant les intrus. Seul l'un d'eux au dos courbé, les côtes ressortant et couvert de rides, probablement leur chef, vint à leur encontre. Les autres restèrent immobiles comme des statues, seuls leurs yeux brillants et globuleux bougeaient en suivant leurs mouvements, faisant frissonner Hikari.

Kidd s'avança, surplombant leur chef sans peine, il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque le plus petit jappa des mots inconnus d'une voix de crécelle. Il sautait frénétiquement sur place et le roux haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son équipage quand il en eut fini.

\- Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il a pu dire ?

Il eut pour toute ''idée'' des haussements d'épaules et têtes secouées, pas très aidant. Il reporta son attention sur l'être en face de lui.

\- Écoute le vieux j'ai pas toute la journée alors...

Il dut faire un mouvement brusque puisque ''le vieux'' s'affola, partant dans des cris stridents, bondissant sur place. Seulement à ce moment-là les autres bougèrent et tous, leur chef compris, filèrent dans les habitations. Kidd haussa les épaules avant de lâcher d'un air moqueur :

\- On a trouvé plus trouillard que la gamine.

La gamine en question souffla bruyamment tandis que ceux à côté d'elle ricanaient, il aurait pu abstenir de ce commentaire. Un bref cri suraiguë retentit entre les habitations lorsque quelque chose fila en faisant siffler l'air avant de se planter dans le cou d'un des pirates. Celui-ci grogna avant d'arracher de sa peau une fine aiguille probablement faite du même bois que les arbres de l'île. Il émit un ricanement en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

\- Eh ben ! Si c'est ça leurs armes !

D'autres ricanèrent à leur tour mais Hikari n'aimait pas trop ça, on avait pris leur venue comme une agression et elle se souvenait bien des totems. Elle n'avait vu aucun animal durant le trajet...

D'autres fléchettes fusèrent, mais cette fois non pas des habitations mais autours d'eux, quelques hommes furent touchés mais la plupart des projectiles s'écrasèrent par terre. Il y avait des petits hommes entre les arbres, la couleur de leur peau les camouflant en partie. Plus vraiment amusé, Kidd s'approcha pour en saisir un à la gorge qui se mit à émettre des cris stridents.

\- Ça commence à bien faire, grogna-t-il d'un ton irrité.

\- Capitaine !

Le roux esquiva de justesse la lame... d'un de ses propres hommes.

\- Hé qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ?

Du cou de son agresseur pulsaient des veines devenues d'une couleur violet foncé. Les yeux vitreux, il leva son bras tenant son sabre qui fut désarmé par le pouvoir de Kidd. Deux hommes maîtrisèrent le pirate mais Hikari s'empressa de s'éloigner de ceux ayant été touchés par les fléchettes, il était clair à présent qu'elles avaient été enduites de poison. D'autres firent comme elle et on débarrassa de leurs armes ceux suspectés de se rebeller en les immobilisant. Ils commençaient à se dévisager les uns les autres avec méfiance, s'attendant probablement à ce que leur voisin leur saute à la gorge.

Cependant ils en oubliaient qui étaient leurs véritables ennemis qui eux ne se firent pas prier pour envoyer une nouvelle salve d'aiguilles empoisonnées qui ne purent pas être évitées par tous. Pour une fois, Hikari fut bien contente d'être petite et frêle, elle se faisait même oublier de leurs agresseurs. Voyant qu'ils allaient vite finir en sous nombre de personnes ayant toute leur tête, Kidd les désarma à l'aide de son fruit du démon et envoya les lames meurtrières du côté des petits hommes dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait pas renvoyer les aiguilles faites de bois. Il ne fit pas de quartier et ils tombèrent comme des mouches.

Des cris de fureur à percer les tympans montèrent, la situation allait vite dégénérer, ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer tous leurs ennemis qui se fondaient dans le paysage. Un juron peu élégant fit tourner la tête à Hikari avant qu'elle ne voit Killer voler s'écraser un peu plus loin. Elle reporta son attention sur Kidd qui pestait une main sur le flanc :

\- Merde lui aussi...

Elle voyait bien ce qu'il voulait dire, si même le Massacreur s'était fait avoir ils n'allaient pas faire long feu. Et l'étrange tribu semblait avoir encore des effectifs en réserve. Si Kidd s'était fait blesser c'était clair qu'il valait mieux prendre ces ennemis petits et biens cachés au sérieux. La jeune fille ne se préoccupa pas longtemps du roux, sentant comme une piqûre sur son avant-bras droit. En baissant les yeux elle constata en grimaçant qu'une aiguille s'était fichée dans sa chair. Elle l'enleva en serrant les dents, commençant déjà à voir un liquide violet se répandre depuis sa blessure dans ses veines.

* * *

 **Et voili voilou ^.^**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu même si ce chapitre était court, je voulais garder le suspens ^^'**

 **Enfin si ça peut vous rassurer, le chapitre suivant est le plus long que j'ai écrit, vu que j'avais jamais dépassé les 3000 mots avant u.u"**

 **Bref, à mercredi prochain ! :D**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hello ~**

 **Désolée de pas avoir posté mercredi, je suis rentrée tard, j'étais crevée après l'épreuve du coup j'y ai à peine pensé x)**

 **Enfin bon je vais pas vous enquiquiner avec ma vie hein, j'espère que pour tous ceux qui ont eu leurs épreuves ça s'est bien passé et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Pluie d'Or.

Plutôt que de paniquer en songeant au fait qu'elle allait sans doute perdre la tête elle aussi – ce qu'elle aurait bien fait d'ordinaire -, elle se rendit compte que le poison dans ses veines lui laissait une impression familière. Elle avait déjà vécu ça, différemment, mais c'était le même principe de perte de contrôle de soit-même. Un sentiment obscur et malsain qui rampait dans sa chair, elle pouvait sûrement le contrer, étrangement elle le savait. Des étincelles de lumière s'allumèrent dans sa main gauche qu'elle plaqua à l'endroit de la piqûre, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son avant-bras, éliminant lentement le poison.

 _Ne jamais sous estimer les vertus du Soleil_ , songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Au même moment elle leva les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul, des paires d'yeux dont la plupart n'étaient pas lucides - sans doute attirés par la lumière - étaient braquées sur elle. Hikari esquiva de justesse une main qui se tendait vers elle et s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou quand Kidd bouscula ceux sur son passage pour l'atteindre et l'attraper par le bras avant qu'elle ne se dérobe.

\- Je suis désolée ! Balbutia-t-elle très vite.

\- De quoi ? Lâcha Kidd d'un ton agacé.

\- Euh... ben je vais encore vous attirer des ennuis.

\- Raconte pas de conneries, refais ce que tu viens de faire.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. En fait elle se serait bien frapper le front pour ne pas avoir percuté plus tôt, ayant tellement l'habitude que Kidd se dirigeant vers elle soit mauvais signe.

\- Ah mais je ne sais pas si...

Il repoussa un de ses hommes du pied qui tentait très maladroitement de l'étrangler et se tourna vers elle, la foudroyant presque du regard.

\- Fais-le, point. Et dépêche-toi.

Hikari se garda bien de protester - il croyait que c'était facile lui ? - et ferma les yeux pour canaliser son pouvoir dans sa main. Un petit orbe lumineux se logea dans sa paume, bien mais elle en faisait quoi maintenant ? Elle ne voyait même pas où tous avaient pu être touchés. En repensant aux salves d'aiguilles et reportant son regard sur l'énorme nuage sombre dans le ciel, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Hikari intensifia la lumière dans sa main, faisant grossir l'orbe qu'elle tenait tout en priant pour que Kidd retienne suffisamment longtemps leurs agresseurs. D'un geste fluide elle le balança ensuite vers le ciel. Lorsque la boule lumineuse toucha le nuage un coup de tonnerre qui résonna jusque dans ses os retentit. Ne cherchant pas à savoir si son idée avait marché elle s'éloigna des pirates devenus fous dangereux, sentant malgré tout deux fléchettes se ficher dans sa nuque et son épaule. Elle croisa les doigts pour que ça marche sinon ils étaient tous fichus.

Doucement, il se mit à pleuvoir. Non pas de l'eau mais des gouttes gorgées de lumière qui s'évanouissaient en étincelles quand elles touchaient quelque chose. Très vite ce fut une véritable averse qui effaça non seulement les traces violettes qui empoisonnaient les pirates, mais aussi les arbres et les petits hommes dont l'écorce et la peau perdaient leur couleur surnaturelle. Une fois le pouvoir épuisé, le nuage se dissipa comme par enchantement, laissant place à un ciel dégagé et un soleil radieux.

Des cris provenant des hommes de l'étrange tribu retentirent aux alentours et elle les vit, devenus d'un blanc morbide, s'enfuir en se dispersant dans la nature. Les pirates quand à eux grognèrent en reprenant leurs esprits, souvent bien surpris en se découvrant en train d'étrangler leur voisin ou lui mordre la main. Tout semblait revenu à la normale, même pour cette île devenue plus claire et accueillante malgré le manque de diversité de sa flore - et de son inexistante faune. Hikari reporta son attention sur Kidd dont la blessure au flanc commençait à saigner sérieusement, la remarquant il la foudroya du regard.

\- Regarde ailleurs.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, observant plutôt l'état du reste de l'équipage. Ils s'en tiraient bien pour la plupart, certains avaient de méchantes entailles, morsures, traces de coups ou de strangulation, mais au final le pire avait pu être évité puisque Kidd les avait désarmé. Elle soupira en se disant que tout était loin d'être terminé, elle se demandait combien de navires et d'hommes _il_ lui enverrait maintenant qu'il savait où elle était – et certainement pas vaguement, faire un petit flash mal maîtrisé n'était rien à côté de faire pleuvoir de la lumière dans un but spécifique. Pas grand monde ne semblait avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hikari qui n'avait franchement pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Ils rentrèrent au navire où les blessés furent pris en charge, ils ne pourraient quitter l'île que dans environs deux jours, le temps que le log pose se recharge, et au moins l'endroit semblait plus hospitalier qu'avant. Hikari soupira et s'accouda à la rambarde, scrutant l'horizon. Évidemment, ceux qui en avaient après elle ne viendraient pas en l'espace de quelques heures, mais elle les savait rapides, ce serait pour demain ou après au maximum, ils n'auront pas repris la mer d'ici là. La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en songeant que ce serait encore un massacre. En plus les ennemis seront clairement plus nombreux.

Elle resta accoudée sans bouger plusieurs heures, profitant du soleil puisque le ciel était enfin dégagé. Au moins elle n'était pas enfermée dans une cale, autant en tirer profit. Elle sentit alors une présence dans son dos et se retourna, voyant alors Killer qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Elle eut un petit sourire intérieur, cette fois il ne l'avait pas surprise. Il s'arrêta devant elle et, voyant qu'il semblait hésiter à s'exprimer, elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- ...merci.

Elle haussa un sourcil, ayant l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Qu'une brute épaisse - fine comme une baguette - la remercie relevait de l'improbable, mais en plus elle ne voyait pas franchement pour quelle obscure raison il le ferait. Il finit par lâcher :

\- J'ai... blessé Kidd. Au final si tu n'avais rien fait ça aurait pu très mal tourner...

Elle devinait qu'il lui en coûtait de dire ça, en même temps elle pensait pouvoir comprendre qu'il se sente coupable vis-à-vis de son capitaine, ce pourquoi elle sourit simplement avant de dire :

\- Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'il se passerait. J'ai juste eu la chance d'être en capacité de faire quelque chose... pour une fois.

Il garda le silence et se détourna avant de finalement lâcher :

\- Je pense que tu te sous-estimes, tu ne devrais pas écouter le capitaine il est... toujours comme ça.

A ces mots il s'éloigna pour de bon et elle se concentra de nouveau sur l'océan, c'était drôle, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se préoccupe autant de la santé de son capitaine. Mais c'était sans doute normal dans un équipage, de quelque nature qu'il soit. Elle laissait vagabonder ses pensées lorsqu'une voix la tira brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Hep gamine !

Elle se retourna un peu agacée par l'appellation et aperçut sans surprise Kidd qui se dirigeait vers elle, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait cette fois ? Pas qu'elle récure le pont ou la vaisselle elle l'espérait !

\- Attrappe !

Elle eut juste le temps de voir l'éclat du soleil se réfléchir en plein dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne tende la main et saisisse de justesse la chaîne d'un collier. Elle reconnut son pendentif et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle songea qu'il aurait fini au fond de l'océan si elle l'avait râté. Elle s'empressa de le remettre autours de son cou avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau. Elle sourit et commença :

\- Merci...

Une pensée sombre traversa son esprit.

\- ...mais vous allez encore être attaqués à cause de moi.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Mais qu'ils viennent s'ils tiennent tant à mourir.

Elle aurait bien précisé qu'ils allaient très certainement être plus nombreux mais elle se ravisa, c'était inutile de toute façon. Elle devait bien être la seule sur ce navire à ne pas apprécier une bonne bagarre. Le roux s'éloigna et elle observa encore un peu l'océan avant d'aller se ranger dans son coin, ayant bien besoin de récupérer au vu de la galère de cette journée.

Le lendemain Hikari fit comme elle en avait prit l'habitude, elle se saisit d'un balais et un sceau et se mit à laver le pont, depuis le temps tout ça était devenu une part de son quotidien, du coup son travail l'embêtait moins. Elle était habituée à le faire seule et totalement ignorée des autres et fut assez intriguée quand elle vit Kidd se pointer la regarder. Il ne tarda pas à faire savoir le fond de sa pensée :

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de t'en occuper.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda en haussant un sourcil, ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu n'as plus de dette si tu préfères.

Elle ne l'attendait plus cette phrase depuis le temps, un détail l'arrêta tout de même avant qu'elle n'étale sa joie.

\- Mais... rassurez-moi vous n'allez pas me laisser ici ?

Il esquissa un sourire narquois, sûrement très tenté de lui dire que si c'était bien dans ses intentions – le pire c'est qu'elle y aurait cru – mais il déclara plutôt :

\- Non je te laisserais sur la prochaine île civilisée.

\- Super merci !

Enfin un lit, un repas correct, une douche... et des types pas très commode pour lui courir après. Elle écarta très vite cette pensée rabat-joie de son esprit. Mécaniquement elle se remit sans y penser à nettoyer avant qu'il ne lui dise d'un ton agacé :

\- Dis donc t'es sourde ou tu le fais exprès ?

C'était quand même pas de sa faute si elle avait fini par développer cette habitude ! Même si effectivement cette situation était un peu ridicule. Elle lâcha avec un haussement d'épaules, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit :

\- Je vais sans doute m'ennuyer alors... disons que je vous fais cadeau de mes services, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose comme « larbin-né » qu'elle préféra ignorer avant qu'il ne reparte s'occuper de ses affaires. En même temps ça voulait un peu dire qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, donc autant de pause que ses bras et son dos lui demanderaient. Ce fut bien ce qu'elle fit, même si elle passait la plupart de son temps à regarder l'horizon. Ce pour quoi tard le soir Kidd lui fit remarquer :

\- T'en as pas marre de stresser pour pas grand chose gamine ?

Ça se voyait qu'il le connaissait pas lui le « pas grand chose ». Même si elle tiqua plus sur la fin de sa phrase :

\- J'ai un prénom !

Il haussa les épaules, n'en ayant certainement rien à cirer. Elle aurait bien protesté lorsqu'un craquement sinistre retentit et un tremblement de terre – du moins elle en eut l'impression – se déroula sous ses pieds. Si Kidd ne bougea absolument pas elle manqua bien se casser proprement la figure.

\- Un coup de canon ! S'écria quelqu'un.

Oui elle voulait bien mais d'où venait-il ? L'océan semblait parfaitement calme sous le ciel nocturne. En même temps la visibilité n'en était que réduite. Un second tir perça la coque du navire dans un craquement de fin du monde bien que cette fois elle garda les deux pieds fixés sur le pont.

\- D'où ça vient ?! Pesta Kidd en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde pour scruter les alentours.

Un ennemi invisible ? C'était bizarre quand même. Un mirage peut-être ? Hikari sentit qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Ça remontait à loin mais elle avait déjà eu à faire à une situation comme celle-ci, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir parce qu'il faisait nuit. La blonde balança le bras en avant, quelques rayons lumineux jaillirent de ses doigts et se dispersèrent au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. La plupart s'évanouirent dans le vide mais l'un d'eux toucha comme un mur. Dès lors sa lumière se dispersa, rongeant le voile obscur qui avait recouvert un navire. Par précaution la jeune fille réitéra l'opération, dévoilant deux autres navires de bonne taille, ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, s'étant approchés sans qu'on les remarque.

Par la suite elle n'eut rien à faire, les navires commirent l'erreur de tirer encore quelques coups de canons qui appliquèrent un retour à l'envoyeur magistral, coulant le premier navire. Les deux autres optèrent pour un abordage mais des coups de canon venu du navire des Kidd cette fois en coulèrent un deuxième. Le troisième parvint à leur niveau et un bon paquet d'hommes et créatures plus vraiment humaines sauta sur le pont. Hikari jugea bon de reculer et de laisser le reste aux pirates, on ne pouvait pas dire que le massacre ait des secrets pour eux à présent et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de voir ça.

Dès lors ce fut une véritable rencontre d'enragés, et on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit le camp de Kidd qui soit en désavantage, habitués aux combats et - elle n'en doutait plus depuis le temps - parmi les pirates les plus redoutables. Dès le premier bras tranché Hikari se dit qu'elle allait s'enterrer quelque part et les laisser... s'amuser. Elle se réfugia dans sa cale et s'y assit en essayant d'ignorer le tapage caractéristique d'un affrontement. Il ne devait y avoir qu'elle ici à en avoir marre de ces situations hostiles qui s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres.

\- _... h... hh..._

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille, il lui semblait presque entendre un murmure à proximité d'elle. La pièce lui semblait même bien plus sombre que d'ordinaire...

\- _...Hikari..._

L'interpellée se leva d'un bond en observant les yeux écarquillés de tous les côtés. C'était _sa_ voix, _il_ était tout près, elle l'avait entendu et reconnu sans peine. Elle se força à respirer calmement, ce n'était pas possible, elle le savait, il était très loin d'ici, elle pouvait le sentir.

\- _...Hikari..._

La voix était très basse, telle un murmure, grave, elle avait des accents amusés comme dans un jeu... un jeu de cache cache. La jeune fille déglutit, ne voyant pas d'où elle venait, tremblante, elle fit doucement scintiller sa main droite.

Il lui sembla qu'une ombre se jeta dessus pour dévorer sa lumière, effrayée, Hikari secoua sa main éteinte dans le vide et se jeta sur la porte pour remonter sur le pont. En jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, elle vit comme des tentacules d'obscurité qui glissaient sur le bois de la porte qu'elle avait claqué derrière elle. Elle chercha vainement du regard une aide. Elle attrappa le bras de la première personne connue venue – Killer – et se retrouva en une fraction de seconde avec une lame à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

\- Euh... je...

La reconnaissant il baissa son arme et lâcha d'un ton ferme :

\- Retourne te cacher.

Elle voulait bien mais il y avait elle-ne-savait-quoi dans cette cale ! Comme elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots il l'ignora et retourna à son occupation première : massacrer des gens. Hikari reporta son attention sur la porte et soupira de soulagement en voyant que toute trace de la chose qui l'avait ''attaqué'' avait disparu. Enfin hors de question qu'elle y retourne maintenant, en même temps elle ne pouvait pas rester sur ce pont. De un elle ne servait à rien, de deux elle allait tourner de l'oeil dans peu de temps vu la boucherie que ça devenait.

Elle profita plutôt que le navire soit amarré pour sauter à terre. Ça donnait un peu l'air qu'elle partait en promenade en plein milieu d'une bataille mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sur ce bateau sans risquer de devenir folle. La jeune fille soupira et se laissa choir sur le sable, vivement qu'il fasse jour, elle aurait dû se douter qu' _il_ profiterait de la nuit pour exploiter au mieux ses pouvoirs.

Elle crut bien que l'affrontement serait sans fin, mais les cris, coups de feu et bruits d'épées finirent tout de même par cesser. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant de là où elle était, il devait y avoir des corps de partout.

\- Eh bien ça se permet de bronzer pendant que d'autres se battent.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Kidd accoudé à la rambarde qui l'observait avec un air narquois. Maintenant qu'il y avait un navire entre eux elle se sentait encore plus minuscule.

\- Y'a pas de soleil, répliqua seulement la blonde.

\- Tu vas passer la nuit ici ?

Elle fit la moue, de toute façon elle ne remonterait pas à bord de sitôt, il y avait probablement du sang partout et cette cale lui paraissait tout sauf sûre.

\- Tu as du boulot qui t'attend, ricana Kidd sachant très bien qu'elle serait incapable de tenir un balais après le carnage qui s'était déroulé.

\- Je ne suis plus censée être obligée de le faire.

\- Mon navire va encore nécessiter des réparations par ta faute, tu as une nouvelle dette.

Hikari gonfla les joues, il pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'elle avait pas essayé de le prévenir. Il la rejoignit à terre et remarqua, soudain plus sérieux :

\- Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître les pouvoirs de celui à qui tu as à faire, ce serait pas mal qu'on soit mis au parfum pour éviter d'autres ''surprises'' de ce genre.

Si c'était un reproche elle ne s'estimait absolument pas coupable de n'avoir rien dit. Elle haussa les épaules avant d'expliquer :

\- C'est le fruit de la Lune. Il confère à son propriétaire toutes les propriétés de celle-ci. Il est bien entendu plus efficace de nuit. Il peut transformer le corps de ceux que son pouvoir touchent, comme les créatures qu'on a vu. Pour l'espèce de mirage ça ne marche qu'en présence d'obscurité, symboliquement dans la nuit noire seule la lune donne un éclairage pour se repérer... mais elle ne dévoile pas tout. Il y a bien d'autres utilisations de ce fruit du démon, il peut rendre aveugle comme dans une nuit complète et, comme l'obscurité déforme notre perception des choses, transformer les ombres en monstres.

Elle eut un frisson en pensant à celui de la cale, à une telle distance en plus...

\- Je me demande quand même pourquoi un fruit du démon activerait une Arme Antique.

Elle s'était posée la même question autrefois, ce pourquoi elle avait fait quelques recherches dessus.

\- C'est un fruit synthétisé par les Anciens, mais qui a les mêmes propriétés que les autres fruits. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait cela, mais c'est sans doute mieux que personne ne le sache.

La seule différence avec les autres fruits était sans doute son apparence, une sorte de cerise avec un côté noir et un autre blanc... elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier alors qu'elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années lorsqu'elle l'avait mangé.

\- Super et le tiens fait des étincelles, lâcha-t-il d'un ton railleur.

\- On verra ça si je fais sauter ton navire, répliqua-t-elle.

Le Soleil étant avant tout une boule de feu, elle n'en aurait aucun mal.

\- Tu fais ça et tu ne seras plus un larbin mais un cadavre.

Même si c'était dit sur le ton de la raillerie, elle savait qu'il en serait très bien capable - de toute façon elle n'essayerait jamais. Il remonta à bord, il y avait sans doute pas mal de choses à remettre en ordre et il y avait toujours un pont à nettoyer – ce dont elle ne se chargerait pas bien entendu. Hikari s'allongea dans le sable, peu soucieuse qu'il se mêle à ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Elle passerait bien la nuit là tiens, il n'y avait plus de danger – du moins l'espérait-elle – et en plus il faisait bon. Elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **La prochaine fois que j'imaginerais un fruit du démon, je le ferais moins... bling bling ? X)**

 **Par ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre "Décisions" vous connaîtrez le nom de l'Arme Antique - même si je pense qu'à ce stade-là vous pouvez le deviner - et aussi le nom de ce fameux "il" (que lui vous ne pouvez pas deviner, vu que c'est un OC) ^.^**

 **Vala vala, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **A plus !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hey ~**

 **Désolée de pas avoir posté mercredi ni hier, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre je le trouve mauvais et je n'arrive pas à le retoucher comme je veux :/**

 **Bon après faut bien que l'histoire avance donc tant pis, les suivants devraient être mieux ^^'**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Décisions.

La journée du lendemain fut particulièrement longue et fatiguante. Il fallait réparer les dégâts du navire et bien qu'ils aient les matériaux nécessaires ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Ils essuyèrent également une attaque de la tribu de l'île... qui battit très vite en retraite en se rendant compte que ses flèchettes n'avaient plus les mêmes propriétés qu'avant.

Hikari retourna dans sa réserve, laissant la porte bien ouverte derrière elle au cas où elle aurait besoin d'un repli stratégique. Elle savait que la chose qui l'avait attaqué était toujours là, maintenant qu'il faisait jour les rôles étaient inversés, c'était cette ombre qui devait se terrer loin du soleil. Elle n'estimait plus avoir à la craindre. La jeune fille concentra sa lumière dans sa main puis la laissa s'étendre tout le long de la pièce. Un tapis étincelant commença à ronger sans pitié la moindre trace d'obscurité. Ses yeux quittèrent le bleu pour le doré tandis qu'elle traquait l'ombre vivante qui se retrouva acculée dans un coin de la pièce.

\- _...Hikari..._

La voix ne suppliait pas, mais au moins n'était-elle plus amusée. La blonde arrêta la progression de sa lumière, formant comme une cage. Elle s'en approcha, le visage neutre, elle savait que même si l'ombre n'était pas lui, il lui parlait par son biais. Elle s'arrêta devant et soupira avant de prononcer un nom qu'elle connaissait bien :

\- Aku...

\- _... Hikari..._

Elle inspira un bon coup, sentant ses mains commencer à trembler sans réelle raison, avant de déclarer :

\- Ça suffit tu ne crois pas ? Tu as fait assez de victimes comme ça.

\- ...

Elle avait toute son attention ? Bien. Avec un peu de chance lui parler pourrait le raisonner, bien qu'elle n'y croit pas trop. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle essayait. Et toutes les autres fois ses mots tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle se fatiguait pour rien dirait-on, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle saisisse chaque chance qu'elle avait de le raisonner, même si elle n'y croyait plus c'était une tâche qu'elle s'imposait.

\- Cesse de chercher à ressusciter l'Eclipse, personne ne sait si tu pourras vraiment la contrôler...

Elle hésita avant de continuer, enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Mais si elle le ménageait il ne redeviendrait jamais comme... avant. Hikari reprit d'un ton ferme :

\- ... Edward Newgate est mort, ce que tu cherches à faire n'y changera rien.

\- _Tais-toi !_

Elle se tut, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais comme toujours il n'y en avait pas. Il se dérobait, il ne voulait pas y penser il voulait juste... continuer à s'enfoncer dans l'idée d'un projet fou. Il ne l'écouterait jamais... Elle soupira d'une voix triste et lasse :

\- Tu continueras à me pourchasser n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe le temps que ça prendra ? Peu importe combien des personnes que tu m'envoies y laisseront la vie ?

Tout avait été bien plus difficile pour ses poursuivants dernièrement, elle espérait que cela le fasse réfléchir... mais quelque part elle connaissait la réponse. Un silence suivit sa question, à laquelle il finit par répondre d'un ton catégorique :

\- _Oui._

Hikari soupira, est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle allait devoir reprendre sa fuite ? Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il lui mette la main dessus ? Est-ce qu'elle allait le craindre encore longtemps ? Est-ce qu'elle supporterait de vivre comme ça ? Dans l'espoir que sa folie cesse ou des milliers de morts sur la conscience ? Toutes ces angoisses, ces peurs qu'elle accumulait au fil du temps... Non, non elle ne pouvait plus... Elle était une lâche, une trouillarde, c'était comme ça. Cependant peut-être était-il encore temps de changer. Pour que les choses changent elles aussi. Elle lança à l'ombre - ou plutôt son interlocuteur qui s'en servait comme médiateur - d'un ton résigné et déterminé :

\- Très bien, alors c'est moi qui viendrait t'arrêter. Tu m'entends Aku ? Je vais sceller l'Eclipse. Je vais mettre fin à ta folie, tu ne feras plus souffrir personne pour tes idéaux idiots conduits par le désespoir. Il est temps d'en finir.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre de réponse, une réponse qui la ferait aisément vasciller, elle ferma le poing et la lumière écrasa impitoyablement l'ombre. Quelques mots flottèrent dans l'espace tandis qu'elle laissait l'obscurité naturelle de la pièce reprendre ses droits.

\- _... je t'attends..._

Avec un soupir, Hikari retourna sur le pont et jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel parfaitement dégagé percé d'un soleil radieux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, c'était peut-être elle qui était folle d'affirmer tout ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'habitude elle fuyait et se contentait d'espérer que tout s'arrête un jour... mais de plus en plus elle se rendait compte que c'était ridicule. Qu'elle se faisait des idées, qu'elle avait juste peur de ce qui arriverait une fois là-bas. Elle savait où se trouvait Eclipse bien entendu puisqu'Aku campait littéralement à côté. Vu qu'il utilisait constamment son pouvoir elle le localisait sans problème, maintenant il fallait qu'elle s'y rende et... que toute cette folie cesse, enfin. La blonde serra les poings, il était quelque part au-delà de l'horizon, et il l'attendait. Il n'y avait rien de sain dans l'idée de venir à lui, mais à ses yeux c'était la seule option qui se présentait, la seule qu'il lui restait. Mais pour traverser l'océan... il allait falloir qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'encore plus fou.

Elle mit bien un moment à se décider, d'ordinaire elle ne comptait que sur elle-même après tout, enfin plus ou moins. Ruminer l'idée, se répéter un dialogue dans sa tête était inutile et ne faisait que la rendre plus nerveuse encore, et la faire douter de ses propres décisions. Mais elle finit par se lancer, tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle alla à l'encontre de Kidd et lui dit d'un ton décidé :

\- J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Sa réaction ne la surprit pas, elle s'y attendait de sa part, il ricana.

\- Ben voyons, tu sais à qui tu parles là ?

Un pirate sans scrupule, même si elle l'avait trouvé moins sans coeur qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé en le voyant avec son équipage. De toute façon il était bien la seule personne à qui elle pouvait le demander pour l'instant. Elle garda son commentaire pour elle et se tut, se contentant de l'observer fixement, il finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Dis toujours.

Au moins ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement ignoré, mais comment allait-elle tourner ça ?

\- Je voudrais me rendre... quelque part.

En le disant elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas la destination exacte. Elle savait où il se trouvait, mais impossible de donner un nom d'île exact. Approximativement peut-être, elle connaissait bien quelques îles dans le coin mais sinon cela semblait perdu au milieu de l'océan. Elle se dit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de cacher des choses et alla droit au but :

\- Bon écoutez, vous allez trouver ça complètement fou... mais je veux sceller l'Arme Antique.

Maintenant qu'il savait presque tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui cacher, et elle avait bien compris que continuer à lui mentir était tout sauf une bonne idée.

\- Tiens t'as plus la trouille maintenant, railla-t-il.

\- Euh... si.

Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qui pouvait se trouver là-bas. Puis... qu'est-ce qu'elle trouverait à dire une fois en face d'Aku ? A quel point aurait-il changé ? Et s'il avait trouvé d'autres moyens monstrueux de se servir de son fruit du démon ? Rien que ces pensées lui mettaient la boule au ventre.

\- T'as pensé au commité d'accueil ? Que tu prends le risque de finir capturée ? 'Fin tout ça quoi.

Bien évidemment elle savait que c'était dangereux, mais il était peut être temps de croire un peu en ses propres capacités ? Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment comment elle réagirait si elle devait... blesser quelqu'un. Elle préférait ne pas l'imaginer.

\- Euh... plus ou moins. Mais ça vous vous en fichez non ? Moi je demande juste qu'on m'y dépose.

Le reste ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- Oui bien sûr, tu t'imagines t'en sortir toute seule, ironisa le roux.

\- C'est mon problème ça, lâcha-t-elle agacée. Moi je vous demande juste si c'est possible.

\- Et si je refuse ?

Elle haussa les épaules. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'y avait pas songé, c'était même la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait le plus de sa part. Un pirate comme lui lui faire une faveur ? Il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus, et elle ne voyait rien à lui échanger.

\- Je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il y aura beaucoup de fous pour accepter ? Sans parler de ceux qui voudront seulement mettre la main sur une Arme Antique.

Elle voulait bien croire qu'il la pensait stupide, mais tout de même elle n'irait certainement pas demander à n'importe qui.

\- Je demanderais à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

C'était avec eux qu'elle pensait avoir le plus de chances, n'étaient-ils pas les plus à même de la comprendre ? Elle ne cachait pas non plus que son nom aiderait, pour une fois. Le principal problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ou ils se trouvaient, peut être à l'opposé de sa position, qui sait. Cela faisait des mois que Barbe Blanche était mort, leur territoire s'était considérablement amoindri, mais il restait vaste, et elle ne connaissait pas leurs objectifs.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont aider une suicidaire seulement parce c'est la fille de leur vieux ?

Petite fille plus exactement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre à essayer ? Est-ce que seulement il les connaissait, lui ? Hikari commençait à en avoir assez par contre qu'il la traite de lâche puis de suicidaire. Il pouvait pas répondre comme tout le monde sans chercher à l'enfoncer ? Non évidemment ce n'était pas possible avec lui. Elle lâcha d'un ton agacé :

\- Personne ne vous oblige à accepter ce que demande une gamine idiote et suicidaire.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons pour retourner d'où elle venait lorsqu'il lui lança :

\- Il est fort ou pas ce type ?

\- Euh... oui.

C'était quoi son problème avec la force des gens ?

\- Plus que ces lavettes qu'il a pu envoyer ?

Clair qu'il les considérait comme des moins que rien. Même si elle-même les trouvait déjà bien assez forts comme ça, elle avait déjà du mal à se débarrasser des humains mais les loups avec leurs forces décuplées et leur flair étaient les pires. Elle se retourna et commença :

\- Bien plus mais...

\- Très bien allons-y alors.

Elle en resta bouche bée, ayant l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Avec la tournure de l'échange elle s'était fermement mise à penser qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on l'aide de ce côté-là.

\- Euh... pardon ?

\- Bête comme tu es tu te feras attrappée en moins de deux, j'ai pas envie qu'un imbécile me prenne ma place au Nouveau Monde à cause d'une Arme Antique cèdée par une gamine inconsciente.

Peu importe ce qu'il en pensait elle ne savait pas qui était le plus stupide entre celle qui proposait et celui qui acceptait. Elle n'avait rien à perdre à demander mais lui il avait peut-être une case ou deux en moins aussi. Encore aurait-il pu suivre un noble idéal comme empêcher des milliers d'innocents de mourir, mais non lui il voulait juste... se mesurer à quelqu'un de fort. Elle s'attendait à quoi de sa part aussi ?

\- Après je veux un larbin permanent sur mon navire, précisa-t-il.

Hikari gonfla les joues, oui bien sûr rien de gratuit. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer sa vie sur un navire – cernée par un océan qu'elle détestait en plus – aux côtés de gens dont le passe-temps préféré devait être partagé entre l'exploration d'îles plus que dangereuses et le massacre des autres. Un bel avenir. En même temps elle n'était même pas sûre d'en revenir vivante... Elle soupira :

\- ...s'il le faut.

\- C'est d'accord alors. Où est donc cette fameuse Arme Antique ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Cette déclaration refroidit quelque peu le roux qui répéta en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Tu n'en sais rien ?

Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à cette réaction, demander de se rendre dans un endroit qu'on ne connaissait même pas était forcément... bizarre.

\- Je sais juste qu'elle se trouve au même endroit que l'homme qui la convoite. Et lui je sais où il se trouve, mon fruit permet de le localiser. Même si je ne pourrais pas mettre de nom sur ce lieu.

\- C'est fiable ça ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

\- Vous l'avez bien vu avec la rapidité avec laquelle il m'envoie des subordonnés, remarqua-t-elle.

Même si Aku devait avoir bien plus d'affinité avec son fruit qu'elle-même, puisqu'il l'utilisait plus souvent.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas nous perdre.

Elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle l'espérait également.

* * *

 **Bon ben... voilà.**

 **Je me répète mais je n'aime pas ce chapitre, Hikari passe pour une givrée qui prend des décisions sur un coup de tête et ça me va pas, mais je n'arrive pas le changer sans que ça finisse en hachis complet de logique et de caractère de Kidd u.u"**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ça allait quand même un peu et à la prochaine :)**

 **Je vais peut être plus poster le week end que le mercredi, à voir, je fais autre chose en ce moment pendant la semaine.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hey ~**

 **On crève de chaud par ici x)**

 **Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont pas très longs, vu que je les découpe à ma sauce et qu'à chaque fois je bug sur les moments où je veux couper (y'en à plein) x)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture ^.^**

Chapitre 12 : A proximité.

Les jours suivants Hikari se demanda si Kidd n'allait pas se raviser – ce qu'elle comprendrait très bien – mais ils s'arrêtèrent juste dans une grande ville portuaire faire des réparations moins rudimentaires au navire et blinder les réserves. Ensuite elle donna un itinéraire approximatif en se basant sur une carte et ils prévoyèrent une série d'eternal pose – obtenus sûrement pas de façon honnête. Ce qui arrangeait Kidd c'était qu'au moins ils ne rebroussaient pas chemin puisque Hikari décelait Aku au Nord Est. Ainsi il continurait de progresser dans le Nouveau Monde afin de trouver le One Piece...

Elle ne dit pas grand chose et l'équipage non plus durant le trajet qui dura plusieurs jours, mais alors qu'elle sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient, Hikari était de plus en plus nerveuse et tirait une vraie tête d'enterrement, ne pouvant plus retarder l'échéance. Tout ce qui allait se passer là-bas et qu'elle appréhendait lui laissait un sentiment amer au fond de la gorge.

Quand ils furent tout proches, il n'y avait toujours pas de terre visible à l'horizon et autant dire que Kidd lui lançait des éclairs du regard, elle n'avait pas intérêt à s'être plantée, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle n'eut pas à s'inquiéter pour ça, des navires arborant le drapeau défiguré de Barbe Blanche se pointèrent en début d'après midi. Ils étaient bien une dizaine, Hikari commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en venant ici lorsque Kidd déclara, pas perturbé le moins du monde :

\- On leur tire dessus et on attend gentiment qu'ils ripostent.

Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de perdre son temps avec du menu fretin, les navires furent impitoyablement coulés avant même de comprendre à quoi ils avaient à faire. Eh bien au moins ça leur évitait un affrontement direct, songea Hikari en grimaçant. Il fallait être puissant pour se risquer dans le Nouveau Monde, et elle ne doutait plus de la force du roux, il faudrait de sacrés adversaires pour l'arrêter. Malgré tout elle avait connu le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche, et pour elle il n'n'avait pas encore atteint sa puissance... pas encore.

\- Bon, gamine y'a rien ici, s'impatienta Kidd après qu'ils aient tourné en rond un certain temps.

Pourtant elle était certaine que c'était ici, sa présence était si proche qu'elle aurait pu la toucher. Elle se pencha par dessus la rambarde, l'eau était calme, il y avait à peine assez de vent pour naviguer et le ciel était parfaitement clair. Aku ne pouvait pas utiliser de mirage en plein jour. A moins que... l'Arme Antique s'appelait Eclipse et elle était sans doute bien cachée, peut-être qu'elle avait ses propres défenses basées sur le même système ? Pouvait-elle réaliser ce genre d'illusions même inactive ?

La jeune fille se mit à balancer des rayons au-dessus de l'océan, ils se révélèrent parfaitement infructueux. Consciente d'être observée avec agacement, Hikari ne laissa pas tomber pour autant et persista, testant chaque côté du navire, faisant raser la surface de l'eau à des projectiles lumineux très rapprochés.

Enfin ses efforts finirent par porter leurs fruits, un rayon toucha quelque chose, il dévora lentement le mirage, découvrant l'entrée d'une sorte de tunnel de pierre bleue qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Ils approchèrent le bateau mais l'intérieur était parfaitement sec. Ils mirent pied à terre, le tunnel faisait bien trois hommes de hauteur pour cinq de large, il ressemblait à une gueule béante, il faisait trop sombre pour voir à l'intérieur. Kidd se tourna vers son équipage.

\- Vous restez là au cas où d'autres ennemis se pointeraient.

\- Kidd c'est sous l'eau, intervint Killer.

Hikari voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, avec deux détenteurs de fruits du démons l'un comme l'autre seraient d'une inutilité totale si l'eau envahissait l'intérieur. Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que les Anciens auront envisagé que des fruits du démon entrent ici, même si c'est vieux je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des fuites.

Hikari en tout cas l'espérait très fort. Elle remarqua :

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, je peux y aller seule.

\- A d'autre.

Le ton moqueur sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots lui fit faire une moue vexée. Puisqu'il le prenait comme ca elle n'insiterait pas, et il ne viendrait pas se plaindre qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu si les choses tournaient mal ! Après avoir convaincu l'équipage de rester là à les attendre, Kidd se tourna vers elle et la poussa devant lui.

\- Tu passes devant, s'il y a un piège ou un ennemi c'est toi qui prend.

\- Quel courage, railla-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi et avance.

En même temps elle savait pourquoi il disait ça, Aku ne prendrait certainement pas le risque qu'elle y laisse la vie... mais elle se méfierait quand même en avançant. Il faisait un peu humide et chaque pas résonnait de manière inquiétante, ils ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

\- Tu peux pas faire de la lumière ? râla Kidd.

Elle regrettait qu'il soit venu, au moins seule elle ne l'entendait pas !

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on sache tout de suite qu'on est ici.

\- J'aurais dû prévoir des torches... de toute façon il sait que nous sommes là alors utilise moi ton pouvoir, qu'il serve à quelque chose.

Hikari soupira agacée et obtempéra, illuminant sa main puis créant comme un orbe flottant tel un mini-soleil qui la suivait et éclairait devant elle. Alors qu'ils marchaient, elle observa les murs, ils se ressemblaient tous, constitués d'une sorte de granit gris bleu. Elle espérait qu'ils ne tombent pas dans un labyrinthe, pas sûr qu'ils retrouvent leur chemin facilement. Le tunnel ressemblait à un long serpent... dont le corps devait être interminable, cela faisait un moment qu'ils déambulaient sans en voir le bout et ça commençait à être fatiguant, surtout en entendant Kidd soupirer et grogner d'impatience derrière elle. Puis il y eut un changement.

Un hurlement de loup à glacer les sangs retentit avant que deux yeux jaunes percent l'obscurité et qu'une créature mi-homme mi-bête surgisse, courant à quatre pattes dans leur direction, très vite. Hikari recula, recontrant du dos le buste de Kidd qui lâcha, absolument pas perturbé, plutôt lassé :

\- Dégage-le qu'on continue.

Ok, pas d'aide de ce côté-là. Hikari prit une profonde inspiration et un flash s'abattit sur le monstre qui s'effondra avant même de les avoir atteint. Elle aurait bien vérifié s'il était vivant ou non mais le roux la poussa en avant.

\- T'occupe, au moins ça signifie qu'on est proche.

Elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il respire encore, n'étant pas toujours sûre de savoir ce qu'elle envoyait sur les autres. Si elle avait eu plus de temps pour contrôler tout de son pouvoir tout aurait été plus simple, si seulement Aku n'avait pas décidé de la poursuivre...

\- Tant qu'on y est si t'as une information cachée à me dire avant qu'on y soit vas-y.

Soit c'était pour passer le temps soit il se doutait qu'il y avait encore des choses qu'elle s'était bien gardée de dire. Elle soupira, de toute façon au point où elle en était...

\- Ce type s'appelle Aku, Aku Newgate.

Prononcer ce nom lui serra la gorge, elle déglutit en tentant de refouler ses souvenirs.

\- De la famille ?

\- Mon frère jumeau.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il se taise, pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas son genre de manquer une raillerie.

\- Sympa le frérot.

Elle ne le prenait pas avec autant d'indifférence que lui. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec son frère, elle n'aurait jamais songé une seule seconde avoir à l'affronter un jour... Hikari détourna la tête en contenant un soupir avant d'essuyer une énième remarque de la part du roux :

\- Les gens sentimentaux ne survivent jamais longtemps.

Elle aurait bien râlé lorsqu'elle songea à un vieil événement qui la fit sourire ironiquement :

\- Ah bon ? Mais vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez aucun sentiment.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, il l'observait en haussant un sourcil. Elle lâcha :

\- Oh allez, je vous ai bien vu avec votre équipage, quoi que vous en dites je sais que vous y tenez.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais être un pirate sans coeur vouer à piller les villages.

Elle sourit en reportant son regard sur la route. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris dans cette histoire, c'est que les pirates n'étaient pas tous les mêmes comme elle l'avait pensé. Même ceux qui avait la réputation d'être parmi les plus cruels suivaient leurs convictions, et c'était peut être l'essentiel. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'Aku avait pu admirer chez Barbe Blanche, au point d'en perdre la raison à sa mort. Mais maintenant il fallait que cette folie cesse même si... même si c'était à elle de s'en charger, et quoiqu'il en coûte.

Après encore un moment à marcher dans ce tunnel humide, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste sale plongée dans l'obscurité. Hikari intensifia la lumière de son orbe et eut soudain un mouvement de recul. Il y avait des hommes armés et des demi-bêtes partout qui grognaient ou ricanaient en découvrant uniquement deux adversaires. Kidd lui attrapa l'épaule et la tira sans ménagement derrière lui, un sourire sadique fendant son visage. Elle déglutit, étant en réalité plus inquiète pour ses ennemis que pour le pirate. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Elle commençait à bien le connaître.

La suite fut un véritable carnage, les armes sautèrent des mains des hommes et se retournèrent contre eux, leur transperçant la gorge puis revenant vers Kidd qui s'en servait pour lancer des "repel" sur les hommes bêtes plus résistants que les autres, une fois morts ils ne reprenaient même pas forme humaine. Hikari détourna les yeux, n'en supportant pas plus, et aperçut un passage en coin de pièce qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu jusque là. Une silhouette se découpait au loin et, même à cette distance, elle le reconnut.

* * *

 **Et vala vala ~**

 **Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu, on approche petit à petit de la fin ^.^ (d'ailleurs faut toujours que j'écrive le dernier chapitre, donc faudrait que je me bouge x) )**

 **Enfin bref, bonnes vacances et à la prochaine ! o/**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hey ~**

 **Désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'étais malade durant le week end u.u"**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Aku.

Sans réfléchir, elle fila sur la droite, laissant son orbe à Kidd et en créant un autre pour elle-même. La voie était dégagée et, bien qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention, personne ne cherchait à l'empêcher de passer. Elle traversa un couloir étroit avant de déboucher sur une autre salle, un petit rectangle à l'air saturé d'humidité, où il se tenait. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, des émotions se bousculant en elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait être heureuse ou, au contraire, triste et en colère.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et il avait beaucoup changé. Il avait toujours ces cheveux d'un noir de jais dont les mèches tombaient devant ses yeux, et ce visage comme taillé à la serpe. Contrairement à elle il faisait beaucoup plus vieux que ses dix sept ans, ses traits étaient durs, sa peau pâle comme un cadavre. Son regard avait quitté l'habituel éclat enfantin au creux de ses prunelles obsidienne pour un froid et implacable argent, preuve qu'il utilisait de façon abusive son pouvoir. Il portait une tenue en cuir sombre qui laissait seulement à découvert sa tête et ses bras où était tatoué le symbole de Barbe Blanche, non pas celui déformé de ses subordonnés, mais l'original, tellement plus rassurant. Hikari chercha des yeux une trace de son pendentif, identique au sien, mais elle ne le vit pas, son coeur se serra alors qu'elle espérait qu'il le garde seulement loin des yeux mais le possède encore.

\- Aku... murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait seulement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, que tout redevienne comme avant, mais ça n'était pas si simple. Ainsi en témoignait le sourire peu avenant qui tordait le visage de son frère. Il s'approcha d'elle qui recula automatiquement, ne se sentant pas du tout à l'aise. Il lâcha d'une voix rieuse mais tellement malsaine :

\- Eh bien Hikari, tu sais pourtant qu'un lieu aussi sombre et humide n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

\- Ce n'en est pas un pour toi non plus, répliqua-t-elle instantanément.

Il haussa les épaules, fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- Pourtant je m'y sens chez moi tu sais. Rien ne sera plus parfait que lorsque Eclipse sera réveillée.

Eclipse, il n'avait décidément que ce mot-là à la bouche. Il ferma le poing tout en plongeant son regard argent dans le sien or.

\- Je vais venger Père, je vais détruire le Gouvernement Mondial et libérer ce monde.

\- Barbe Blanche n'est pas ton Père, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton las, ayant entendu plus d'une fois ce discours.

Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête avec un soupir.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es restée la même gamine qu'avant, qui prie seulement pour que les autres ne soient pas blessés, pour ne blesser personne. Est-ce que tu te rendras compte un jour que si un tel pouvoir est entre nos mains, c'est pour pouvoir l'utiliser, ensemble ?

Il avança encore et elle recula de nouveau, ne se fiant pas à son sourire enfantin qui appartenait au passé. Agacée, elle lança :

\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu as changé ? Quand ton vrai père est mort, avalé par l'océan, tu n'es pas devenu un monstre. Et là, Barbe Blanche se lance dans une guerre et... et toi tu veux la perpétuer ! Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est plus de morts ! Réfléchis donc ! Le reste de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche n'a pas continué lui ! Les morts ne reviennent pas ils... Ils restent là où ils partent. Edward Newgate ne reviendra jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends ? Tuer pour lui n'y changera rien ! C'est absurde !

\- Tais-toi !

Il réduisit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait avant de la saisir par le col de sa chemise, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille.

\- L'équipage de Barbe Blanche sans son capitaine ne vaut rien, ils se contentent de pleurer sur ce qu'ils ont perdu sans réagir. Toi ma pauvre tu ne cesses de te voiler la face avec des idéaux bidons.

Il la lâcha brutalement, si bien qu'elle se retrouva les fesses par terre. Il ne voulait rien comprendre, est-ce qu'il y avait un espoir pour lui au moins ? Ce n'était pas juste... pourquoi elle ne pouvait rien faire ? Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer mais écrasa avec empressement les larmes qui pointaient, ça ne résoudrait rien. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ce qui était en son pouvoir à elle, peut être son frère s'était-il enfoncé trop loin dans sa folie pour qu'elle puisse le ramener avec des mots, alors il lui faudrait l'arrêter par des actions.

Sans prévenir, elle concentra de la lumière dans le creux de sa main avant de la balancer au visage de son jumeau qui recula avec un grognement, la main sur les yeux, aveugle pour quelques instants. Elle en profita pour le contourner et courir vers le fond de la salle. Elle savait à peu près où se trouvait l'Arme Antique, il fallait qu'elle la trouve. En cherchant rapidement du regard elle aperçut des escaliers et les descendit quatre à quatre, manquant se tordre la cheville à plusieurs reprises sur les marches glissantes.

Autant dire qu'elle se jeta tout droit dans la gueule d'un loup qui lui ficha une telle frousse qu'elle l'envoya balader plusieurs mètres plus loin dans une explosion. Cependant il était loin d'être seul, évidemment c'était stupide de croire que son frère ne faisait pas garder cette Arme. Tout de même le nombre de personnes qui avaient accepté de le suivre était assez impressionnant. Les hommes étaient-il tous fous sur cette terre ? Le pouvoir était-il donc si important ? La jeune fille recula un peu, ne sachant trop que faire.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'y réfléchir qu'on la poussa violemment dans le dos et elle s'écrasa lamentablement à plat ventre sur le sol trempé. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que son frère était derrière elle. Il lui attrapa sans ménagement le bras et la força à se relever. Son sourire crispé traduisait de son énervement.

\- Une escorte peut être ?

Elle comprit vite ou il voulait en venir et tenta de dégager son bras.

\- Non ! Je ne t'aiderai pas à l'activer !

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Hikari sentait son coeur battre la chamade, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser la forcer à activer Eclipse, mais... cela signifiait forcément que tout allait se terminer en conflit, il ne se laisserait pas avoir deux fois par la même technique. Il la devança sur ce plan, elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autours de ses jambes. En y jettant un coup d'oeil elle put constater qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'ombre, vivante comme celle du navire.

\- A-arrête qu-qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Je sais bien que tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser faire, lâcha-t-il d'un ton las, alors je vais faire en sorte que tu sois totalement impuissante.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'émettre une étincelle qu'il lui attrappa la main, l'éteignant sans un effort. Un sourire sadique fendait ses lèvres.

\- Rends-toi à l'evidence, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, tu n'en as ni la volonté ni la force. Tu n'es...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'un objet non identifié d'une taille assez conséquente le percuta de plein fouet, il vola sur plusieurs mètres, emmenant avec lui ses chiens de garde qui amortirent de beaucoup une chute douloureuse. Avec ça, ce ne prit que quelques secondes à Hikari pour se débarasser de l'ombre sans maître et reporter son attention sur la personne qui venait à son tour de descendre l'escalier pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'apercevoir Kidd mais lui ne semblait pas franchement ravi de la voir.

\- Tu peux pas tenir en place deux minutes ? grogna-t-il. Et dire que tu voulais y aller seule...

Il était vrai qu'à présent elle trouvait cette idée encore plus absurde que celle qui animait son frère. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais la lumière s'éteignit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir l'orbe qui la suivait partout. En tentant d'en former un autre, quelque chose d'obscur se rua sur sa main pour dévorer le peu qu'elle avait allumé. Hikari eut un mouvement de recul et secoua sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Tout était si sombre... ce n'était pas normal du tout, on distinguait clairement les yeux jaunes et luisant des hommes bêtes qui les fixaient, ça lui collait des frissons dans tout le corps. A vrai dire elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'enfuir, bien qu'elle sache que ça ne résoudrait rien. Son frère la coincerait au détour d'un couloir.

\- Bon, tu refais le même truc que tout à l'heure ou t'attend qu'on vienne nous cueillir ? gromella Kidd dans son dos.

Parce qu'il croyait que c'était facile lui ? Elle protesta :

\- Mais euh... je n'y arrive pas !

La voix railleuse du roux ne manqua pas de se faire entendre.

\- A d'autres, fais pas comme si tu...

Sa phrase se termina dans un coup de vent et un grognement de douleur. Un couinement animal retentit et quelque chose traversa la pièce dans un grand bruit qui la fit sursauter, décidément elle détestait être privée de la vision. Hikari tenta prudemment :

\- Euh... Kidd ?

\- Putain de cabot !

Si la situation n'était pas aussi bizarre elle aurait sans doute souri amusé, visiblement même la vue totalement obstruée il ne manquait pas de râler. Mais qu'est-ce que son frère attendait au juste ? Il lui suffisait d'un ordre et en quelques secondes, dans un noir aussi complet, il les aurait à sa merci. Ou bien l'assaut de tout à l'heure l'avait-il plus sonné qu'il ne le laissait croire ? Elle en profita en tout cas pour joindre les mains et tenter de concentrer de la lumière à l'intérieur. Evidemment les ombres alentours fondirent dessus mais elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas paniquer et l'intensifia autant qu'elle pouvait.

\- Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux !

Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour voir un orbe tellement concentré en lumière qu'il en repoussait les ombres qui l'assaillaient. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en émerveiller, une masse compact d'armes vola, rencontrant avec fracas un homme bête gigantesque qui dû servir de bouclier à son frère. L'instant d'après des ombres se faufilaient sur le sol droit en direction du roux qui s'en éloigna tout en récupérant les armes éparpillées un peu partout. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de balancer un "repel" droit sur les monstres qui leur barraient le passage.

\- T'as quelque chose à faire non ? Alors bouge-toi !

Elle hésita puis hocha la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage laissé, un étroit couloir se situait au fond et c'était ce qu'elle visait. Son jumeau voulut bien l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais il fut très vite plus occupé par les épées qui volaient dans sa direction. Hikari forma un nouvel orbe, les mains tremblantes, et se mit à courir en priant pour que personne ne la suive.

* * *

 **Vala vala :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, comme d'habitude hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ Comme vous le voyez on approche de la fin de l'histoire ;)**

 **La semaine prochaine, lundi précisément, je pars en vacances. Comme je sais pas encore si j'aurais du réseau ou non, et comme je vais profité d'être avec ma famille, je vais donc mettre du temps à poster la suite désolée. Si jamais je poste pas avant, on se retrouve fin Août ;)**

 **Je vais essayer de poster ce week end sinon, si c'est pas trop le grand n'importe quoi (on se prépare toujours à la dernière minute chez nous ^^').**

 **Enfin voilà, bonnes vacances à tous :)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hey !**

 **Comment ça va-ty ?**

 **Je vous préviens d'avance ce chapitre est court, en fait je me suis rendue compte, après avoir posté le 13, qu'il aurait très bien pu être fusionné avec le précédent u.u" Bon tant pis x)**

 **Bonne lecture quand même ! Y a que de la baston dans celui-là ^^'**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Une fois qu'elle eut disparut du champ de vision de Kidd, le roux reporta son attention sur son adversaire avant de lâcher avec un sourire sadique, faisant craquer ses cervicales :

\- Enfin le champ libre !

Déjà que cette gamine était pénible, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes si ce combat devait dégénérer, presque sûr qu'elle se rangerait du côté de son frère à la fin. Les histoires de famille franchement... Il attira les armes qu'il venait de lancer et qui s'étaient fichées dans les corps des hommes loups, au final il ne restait plus que lui et ce fameux "Aku" debout. Ce dernier saignait à la tempe gauche à cause du premier "repel" qu'il lui avait balancé pour le séparer de sa soeur et lui-même s'était fait méchamment entailler le bras droit par le monstre de tout à l'heure. Si seulement la blonde s'était rendu compte plus tôt que "quand on veut on peut" ç'aurait été pas mal. Mais bon, fallait pas trop en demander à ces altruistes agaçants qui pensaient tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Au moins, maintenant qu'il était ici, il allait enfin avoir "son" combat. Ceux comprenant des fruits du démon étaient toujours parmi les plus intéressant. Sauf chez certaines personnes aux aptitudes naturelles sur humaines comme Killer.

\- Bon, maintenant voyons ce que tu vaux sans tes sous fifres, lança le pirate au jeune homme à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Aku ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par les cadavres autours de lui, bien qu'il en soit en grande partie responsable à s'en servir comme bouclier. Le roux en venait à se demander comment le frère et la soeur pouvaient être aussi différents l'un de l'autre, il y avait dû y avoir échange à la naissance. Il reporta son regard sur les ombres qui couraient sur le sol, quand même bien pratique cette lumière, ça lui permettait de les esquiver sans trop de problèmes, bien qu'elle paraissait faiblir. Il se demandait quelles pouvaient être les limites de ce fruit du démon ou "fruit de la Lune", il devait bien y en avoir. En tout cas devoir bouger de partout le déconcentrait, il était moins précis pour manipuler le champ magnétique, ce qui l'agacait grandement, surtout quand les armes qu'il envoyait se fichaient dans tout sauf dans la chaire de son adversaire.

Il choisit brusquement de s'arrêter, tant pis il n'allait pas pouvoir tout esquiver longtemps de toute faćon. Il envoya dans la direction d'Aku plusieurs épées, avec cette fois bien l'intention de faire regretter son existence à sa cible. Il en esquiva la majorité mais deux d'entre elles l'atteignirent, l'une au ventre et l'autre au bras. Le pirate n'eut pas franchement le temps de s'en réjouir, quelque chose s'enroula autours de sa jambe, le paralysant sur place, comme si ça ne suffisait pas le seul truc qui lui permettait d'y voir s'éteignit. Et visiblement l'obscurité ici n'était pas naturelle, il ne risquait pas de s'y habituer.

Quelque chose l'attrappa à la gorge, mais ce n'était pas une main humaine, plutôt une sorte de peau humaine d'où perçaient des poils animaux et aux doigts pourvus de griffes. Il ramena des armes pour le transpercer mais aucun cri ne fut émis, seulement l'espèce de hoquet qui nous prend quand on sert brusquement les dents après un bon coup de poignarder. Chaque mouvement lui était un peu plus difficile avec ces ombres qui s'enroulaient telles des serpents autours de son corps et serraient dans l'intention de bloquer sa cage thoracique et l'empêcher de respirer. Une vive douleur le traversa tandis qu'une bonne partie de son torse était entaillée en profondeur par des griffes acérées. La douleur aurait dû le plier en deux mais il était quasiment immobilisé. Serrant les dents pour ignorer les douloureux éclairs dont irradiait sa chair, il concentra son pouvoir pour arracher les épées utilisées d'un corps invisible et les enfoncer de nouveau plus profondément.

Cette fois un cri de souffrance résonna dans la pièce et les ombres semblèrent déserrer leur prise, quelques secondes plus tard il s'en libérait et une obscurité naturelle, à laquelle ses yeux s'étaient déjà habitués, revint. Il baissa le regard pour voir son adversaire prostré au sol, un bras essayant d'endiguer l'hémorragie de son ventre et l'autre tentant vainement de le redresser. Le roux pouvait voir des griffes se rétracter pour former des ongles et un début de fourrure se résorber. Cet abruti avait utilisé la transformation de son fruit sur lui-même afin de mieux encaissé les coups. Il fallait croire que ça n'avait pas suffit.

A présent qu'il n'essayait plus de faire le malin en proférant des idéaux stupides, Kidd pouvait clairement voir que ce n'était encore qu'un gamin tout juste sorti de l'adolescence qui ne devait pas bien réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. A quatre pattes sur le sol, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et avaient repris leur couleur naturelle, un noir comparable aux plus profondes abysses. Sa respiration était difficile et il tremblait alors qu'il essayait encore de se relever. Le roux soupira et se saisit d'un de ses poignards sanglés autours de son torse, il n'avait plus qu'à l'achever...

Il le saisit par les cheveux pour le forcer à exhiber sa gorge mais suspendit son geste. La gamine n'allait certainement pas apprécié... hum, mais en quoi ça le préoccupait au juste ? Il lâcha avec un soupir d'agacement Aku avant de se redresser, de toute façon il y avait de fortes chances qu'il y reste. Du sang dégoulinait de ses propres blessures et il valait mieux qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet, de toute façon avec tous ces cadavres personne ne lui en voudrait d'improviser un bandage de fortune avec leurs vêtements, d'ailleurs il s'en fichait bien de l'opinion des autres.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son idée à exécution, il vit que son ex-adversaire persistait encore à vouloir se relever. S'il continuait comme ça il allait juste se vider de son sang et crever comme un chien. Le roux remarqua avec un ricanement :

\- Ça ne sert à rien tu as perdu.

Ce fut au tour de Aku de laisser échapper un faible rire qui fit pulser une veine sur la tempe du pirate :

\- Tu es devenu fou au point d'en rire ?

Entre deux inspirations chaotiques, le brun répliqua :

\- Ça m'est égal... même si l'Eclipse ne devait pas renaître et... et que je venais à mourir... Au moins je ne serais pas... pas tout seul... là... là-bas... Hikari viendra avec moi...

Kidd fronça les sourcils et remarqua sur un ton dédaigneux :

\- Peuh ! Cette gamine est peut être suicidaire, mais je doute qu'elle suive une ordure comme toi dans la mort.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ordure en question qui lâcha, la voix presque éteinte :

\- Hikari est... une menteuse...

Ça, il ne lui apprenait rien. Le roux ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, il délirait complètement sans doute à l'idée de la proximité de la mort. Aku conclut simplement :

\- ...sceller l'Eclipse revient à... mourir...

Kidd sentit monter une sorte de frustration, évidemment elle s'était bien gardé de préciser ce passage. Avec un grognement, le pirate tourna les talons pour s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'étroit couloir qu'avait emprunté la blonde plus tôt.

* * *

 **Vala vala, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **Aku s'est pris la raclée de sa vie et j'ai réservé une petite surprise à Hikari hé hé ~**

 **Sur ce j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, on se retrouve dès que j'ai du réseau x)**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hey ~**

 **Me voici de retour de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ (je comptais le poster hier mais internet en a décidé autrement u.u")**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Briskane.

Hikari venait de déboucher dans une salle étrangement lumineuse pour une telle profondeur sous l'océan. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où provenait l'éclairage mais supposait que ce devait être lié à l'Arme Antique à présent toute proche. On avait quitté le côté étroit des tunnels pour une vaste pièce rectangulaire, dont la pierre vert d'eau qui la constituait scintillait d'humidité. Des marches plus larges que hautes menaient vers le fond où se dressait une gigantesque statue de marbre d'un homme sans visage, uniquement vêtu d'une toge, qui tenait dans sa main droite un orbe doré et dans la gauche un autre de même taille d'argent. Les ombres jouaient à leur surface, les rendant presque vivants.

La jeune fille déglutit et s'en approcha en veillant à ce que ses pas résonnent le moins possible, ne touchant à rien comme dans un lieu saint. Ce fut seulement en s'approchant qu'elle remarqua la silhouette enveloppée d'une cape blanche qui se tenait devant l'imposant monument, semblant comme attendre. Alors qu'elle se retournait, Hikari sentit ses muscles se tendre tandis qu'elle se mettait sur ses gardes. La femme qui se tourna vers elle n'était pas une alliée, du moins, pas la sienne.

Hikari essaya de mettre un nom sur son visage lisse et pâle, comme de la porcelaine. Alors qu'elle a baissait sa capuche, une cascade de cheveux blancs et fins se déversa jusque ses hanches. Elle devait bien avoir quatre ou cinq ans de plus que la blonde, et ses formes féminines étaient très prononcées. Il y avait quelque chose de froid chez elle, et en même temps... un mélange d'intelligence, de grâce et de charme. Alors qu'elle posait sur elle son regard d'un bleu clair comme celui des aveugles, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire et la jeune fille hésita :

\- Vous êtes... Briskane c'est ça ?

Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir vu son frère en sa compagnie autrefois, mais elle n'avait jamais été réellement amenée à la connaître. Briskane haussa les épaules, repoussant par la même occasion une mèche qui la gênait.

\- Peu importe qui je suis toi tu es Hikari, et tu ne devrais pas être ici... du moins pas sans ton frère. Ce que je trouve étonnant par ailleurs, je n'aurais pas imaginé Aku faire montre d'une telle faiblesse en face de sa soeur, je le croyais plus déterminé que ça.

Hikari fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas de la détermination... c'était de la folie. Elle lâcha d'un ton plus froid, toute politesse envolée :

\- Et toi tu es censée être son amie, je me trompe ?

Son interlocutrice eut un petit sourire arrogant.

\- Oui... s'il me considère comme telle.

Hikari ne tarda pas à lui crier ce qu'elle en pensait :

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le soutiens ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché de... de faire tout ça ?

Elle ne voulait pas le dire de vive voix. Tous ces morts de la main de son frère, tous ces supposés alliés qu'il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier... il était loin d'être le Aku qu'elle avait connu, il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé à faire du mal à d'autres. Désormais, il y avait un fossé entre ses idées et celles de son jumeau, comment revenir en arrière à un tel point ? Elle ne voyait qu'un moyen... et c'était de détruire son objectif, quel qu'en soit le prix. Ensuite... ensuite il y avait peut être une chance qu'il redevienne comme avant, qu'il n'ait plus l'esprit d'un meurtrier, du moins s'acharnait-elle à le croire. Briskane esquissa cette fois un sourire entier, découvrant ses dents comme des perles blanches.

\- Ne vaut-il pas mieux de soutenir ceux que l'on aime ?

La réponse fusa immédiatement :

\- Non ! Pas si c'est contre leur bien !

\- Ah, et tu te réserves le droit de juger ce qui est bien pour les autres ?

Hikari serra les dents, il n'y avait rien de bien à vouloir se rendre responsable de la mort de centaines de personnes, surtout pour une vengeance. Après coup, qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Rien, il souffrirait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Vers qui se tournerait-il ensuite pour apaiser toute cette peine, toute cette douleur ? Il n'y aurait personne, juste de la haine et de la peur en retour alors, parce que ce serait à son tour d'éprouver de nouveau de la colère, il voudrait les détruire eux aussi. Et quand on avait un pouvoir immense entre les mains... Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Briskane pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, laisser Aku faire ne l'aiderait certainement pas à être heureux. Elle répliqua :

\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ce projet ne mènera à rien d'autres que des morts, et ne l'aidera pas à se sentir mieux.

Briskane haussa les épaules avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Peu importe, moi j'ai Aku. Toi tu n'as personne.

Hikari grimaça, elle n'avait pas tord, mais comment pourrait-elle suivre son frère dans sa folie pour une raison aussi égoïste ? Ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir, cependant elle n'aurait jamais la conscience tranquille avec tous ces morts qu'il prévoyait de faire... juste pour une vengeance... Briskane porta la main à la poignée du katana sanglé dans son dos, elle le retira de son fourreau dans un crissement aiguë. Elle désigna la blonde de la pointe de la lame avant de dire, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Puisque tu tiens tant à t'opposer à Aku je vais te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je ne serais pas aussi sentimentale que lui, mais n'aies pas peur, je te laisserais en vie et... plus ou moins entière.

La jeune fille serra les dents, visiblement elle n'allait pas échapper à un affrontement, ce qui était loin de lui faire plaisir. D'un côté, ce serait moins difficile que de s'en prendre directement à son jumeau, même si lui ne le lui pardonnerait certainement pas. Elle le connaissait depuis le temps, elle savait qu'il devait apprécier Briskane, sinon il ne l'aurait pas laissée ici alors qu'il envoyait d'autres pions droit à la mort. Il avait peut-être perdu certains scrupules, mais elle était certaine qu'il lui restait un coeur, ou du moins l'espérait-elle.

Briskane n'attendit pas plus avant de fondre sur elle, si elle n'avait pas été son adversaire, Hikari aurait sans doute été soufflée par la grâce et la légèreté de ses mouvements. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle était plutôt très occupée à s'éloigner de sa lame meurtrière le plus vite possible. Cependant, elle était très loin d'être un maître en esquive, tant pis, il allait falloir qu'elle ait recourt à sa seule arme : son fruit du démon. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait se contenter de l'assommer. Elle n'y réfléchit pas plus avant de tendre la main afin qu'un flash s'abatte sur la femme aux longs cheveux blancs

Elle fut bien surprise de voir le katana trancher la lumière comme du beurre, la transformant en deux inoffensifs éclairs qui se dissipèrent sur les côtés. Briskane ne perdit pas en vitesse et, l'instant d'après, sa lame s'abattait sur Hikari, lui entamant sévèrement l'épaule droite. Elle la repoussa à l'aveuglette dans un flash rapide et s'éloigna autant qu'elle put, sa main gauche comprimant la blessure. Elle sentait le sang couler entre ses doigts et la douleur qui pulsait dans tout son bras et sa poitrine lui donnait envie de vomir. Sauf que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment.

Elle profita que Briskane n'y voit plus rien pour mettre un maximum de distance entre elles. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, d'ordinaire une seule attaque suffisait à faire perdre connaissance à ses ennemis. Ou alors à force de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir il s'était affaibli ? Non ce n'était pas ça. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa blessure, elle n'aurait pas dû, sa chemise était imbibée de sang et elle se sentit nettement pâlir. Tremblante tant par les éclairs de douleur qui la traversait que par le malaise que tout ce rouge sombre lui imposait, elle se força à reporter son regard sur son adversaire. Bien lui en pris, il s'en fallut de peu avant que la lame de Briskane ne fasse plus de dégâts. Hikari se jeta sur le côté et roula sur le sol, ignorant tant bien que mal les protestations aiguës de son épaule, et les traces écarlates qui s'étaient étalées sur les dalles auparavant blanches.

Elle se releva en haletant, des points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle se concentra autant que la douleur le lui permettait sur le combat, son bras droit refusait de bouger, mais à part quelques vilains chocs elle pouvait encore se mouvoir sans trop de problème, tant qu'elle restait consciente. Si une attaque de front ne fonctionnait pas, est-ce qu'elle devait essayer la surprise ? A ce stade de l'affrontement elle doutait franchement que ça marche, puis Briskane était rapide. Comment avait-elle contré sa tentative ? Non, c'était le sabre qui l'avait tranché, alors peut être que si elle parvenait à le mettre hors jeu...

Briskane se jeta de nouveau sur elle, sans doute pressée de mettre un terme à ce combat, elle courait en ligne droite, son sabre tenu derrière elle dans un équilibre parfait, les yeux plissés et n'ayant pas l'intention de manquer sa cible. Hikari se persuada de ne pas bouger, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, si elle ratait elle serait définitivement hors combat, n'ayant pas d'autre idée et aucune endurance. Dès que son assaillante fut à quelques pas d'elle, entamant le premier mouvement de son attaque, Hikari lui balança exactement le même flash que tout à l'heure. Comme elle s'y attendait, Briskane le découpa sans problème, mais elle dut dévier son attaque pour le faire.

Dès qu'elle sentit la lame commencer à impitoyablement entailler la chaire de son bras gauche, Hikari chercha à se saisir de la main de son adversaire qui tenait la garde du katana. D'abord maladroitement, elle raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de Briskane, forçant autant qu'elle le put pour ne pas céder - sinon elle y perdait tout un membre. Se sachant bien moins puissante que la femme en face d'elle, elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de concentrer son pouvoir dans sa paume droite, ignorant autant que possible les éclairs de douleur qui perçaient de tout son corps. Tout en se laissant basculer en arrière, elle déclencha une explosion que Briskane se prit de plein fouet, incapable de trancher cette attaque.

Hikari se réceptionna douloureusement sur le dos et roula sur le côté, cherchant à protéger son visage de l'éclat insupportable de la lumière et du souffle brûlant de l'explosion. Elle sentit sa peau la piquer méchamment tandis que Briskane était propulsée à l'opposé, un mur la stoppant violemment dans son envol. La blonde l'entendit s'effondrer sur le sol dans un bruit mat suivi d'un cri bref.

La jeune fille se releva en tentant de prendre le moins possible appui sur ses bras, elle était couverte de sang, ce qui lui donnait des hauts le coeur, et la douleur la faisait trembler de tout ses membres. Elle se mit en position assise, clignant des yeux pour se débarrasser des tâches multicolores qui voilaient sa vue, elle ne devait pas perdre connaissance, pas maintenant, pas si prêt du but. Un goût de bile remontant du fond de sa gorge, elle se força à respirer à fond, malgré l'odeur de brûlé qui flottait dans l'air. Il fallait qu'elle arrête l'hémorragie, en particulier celle de son épaule droite, son bras gauche présentant une méchante entaille mais restant valide. Elle arracha le bas de sa chemise - le moins imbibé - et se servit du tissu pour se faire un bandage de fortune qu'elle eut bien du mal à serrer suffisamment. Toutes ses forces semblaient s'être envolées, elle se sentait particulièrement impuissante. Quelqu'un viendrait la cueillir ici et maintenant qu'elle n'opposerait aucune résistance.

Ses membres et en particulier ses paupières étaient lourds, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant, il lui fallait aller jusqu'au bout. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle parvint à se lever maladroitement. Ses blessures la faisaient toujours souffrir, mais elle commençait à s'accoutumer à la douleur, d'autres avaient bien plus souffert qu'elle et, même au bord de la mort, ils étaient encore debout. Alors, si pour une fois elle pouvait se montrer plus forte, juste une première et dernière fois...

Se focalisant sur l'idée que tout serait bientôt fini, Hikari commença à marcher avec mille précautions vers la statue au fond de la salle, cependant elle s'arrêta à mi chemin, ayant l'impression d'avoir le coeur lourd comme une pierre. Inspirant à fond, elle se tourna vers Briskane qui était restée au pied du mur, elle se dirigea vers elle, la gorge serrée. La jeune femme tâtonnait à l'aveuglette au sol, cherchant probablement son sabre qui, lui, avait été propulsé bien loin d'elle. Pourquoi cherchait-elle encore à se battre alors qu'elle était dans un état déplorable ? Une partie de ses beaux cheveux blancs avait noircie et... ses yeux avaient été brûlés, ainsi qu'une partie de son visage fin. Elle ne voyait plus rien, peut être n'entendait-elle plus rien aussi, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'acharner ?

Hikari sentit sa poitrine comme comprimée dans un étau, tout était de sa faute. Mais de quoi se sentait-elle le plus coupable ? Était-ce à cause de l'état de Briskane ? Pour son frère ? Pour tous les innocents qui avaient été entraînés dans cette histoire, qui l'avaient payé de leur vie ? La blonde ferma les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, elle murmura, la voix étranglée :

\- Je suis désolée...

Elle avait juste envie de se laisser tomber, d'éclater en sanglots, de hurler, de ne plus se préoccuper des conséquences juste... s'enfuir d'ici et ne jamais revenir. Mais au point où elle était, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait continuer. Une fois qu'elle aurait disparue et l'Arme Antique avec elle le monde n'en serait que meilleur. Du moins l'espérait-elle ardemment. Elle voulait servir à quelque chose, sauver des vies et, surtout, arrêter d'être faible.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle se détourna de Briskane dont les doigts brûlés cherchaient sur le sol, gémissant de douleur à chaque mouvement trop brusque. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la statue, mais chaque pas qui l'en rapprochait se faisait plus lent, elle appréhendait la suite, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait la détruire ? Elle s'arrêta devant, ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration était saccadée, elle ne pouvait pas nier le sentiment de peur qui la prenait lentement à la gorge.

Toute proche à présent, elle pouvait mieux détailler cette statue sans visage, ses bras tenant les orbes semblaient être reliés à un mécanisme interne, une sorte de... balance ? Elle fonctionnait donc selon un équilibre, si elle utilisait uniquement son pouvoir, peut être cela créerait-il un déséquilibre à l'origine de la destruction de l'Eclipse ? Elle l'espérait en tout cas, ne connaissant pas réellement le fonctionnement de l'Arme Antique. Elle supposait donc qu'il lui suffisait d'alimenter le globe d'or suffisamment pour se débarrasser définitivement de cette menace.

D'après ses connaissances - très restreintes - au sujet de l'Arme, la sceller revenait à mourir... elle imaginait donc qu'elle serait amenée a utiliser tellement de son pouvoir que cela drainerait par la même occasion sa force vitale. Hikari sentit l'angoisse commencer à lui tordre les entrailles, est-ce qu'elle allait souffrir ? Elle était déjà bien mal en point mais cette pensée s'imposa tout de même naturellement à son esprit. Et puis après qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait revoir son père ou sa mère ? Est-ce qu'elle serait jugée ? Est-ce que Aku redeviendrait lui-même ou était-il trop tard ?

Hikari tenta d'ignorer les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers l'orbe d'or. Elle tremblait terriblement fort, les yeux écarquillés, mais se força à ne pas baisser le bras, à ne pas céder à la peur qui lui retournait l'estomac, se persuadant que ce serait bref. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et les larmes commencèrent à rouler bien malgré elle sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue. Reniflant et inspirant un bon coup, ses doigts frôlèrent la surface dorée.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ~**

 **Briskane a été créée sur le tas, elle symbolise un obstacle, ç'aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre mais je voulais confronter Hikari à ce qu'elle aurait pu être vis à vis de son frère.**

 **Bon, j'espère que c'était pas trop bizarre et qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'incohérences dans l'affrontement et, surtout, que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **Pour information, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue à la fiction (et peut-être un petit bonus) et elle sera terminée ^.^**

 **Sur ce, merci de me suivre et à la prochaine ~**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Hey ~**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée s'est bien passé :) Je suis désolée du retard je suis très occupée depuis un bon moment avec des soucis d'aménagement, ainsi que ma fac qui occupe une bonne partie de mes journées. Du coup quand j'ai du temps libre j'ai tendance à oublier mes fictions vu que je n'écris plus des masses dernièrement, vu que là je pensais à vous et que j'ai cinq minutes, je vous poste ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Mensonge.

A peine avait-elle touché la surface mouvante qu'elle sentit comme quelque chose étant aspiré de ses doigts. Instinctivement, elle retira vivement sa main, la respiration saccadée. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? N'était-elle pas venue pour ça ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin sinon ? Pourquoi tous ces morts ? Mais... ça lui faisait peur, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Les sanglots commençant à soulever de manière irrégulière sa poitrine, Hikari se laissa tomber à genoux, la main plaquée sur la bouche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi lâche, aussi égoïste ? Elle n'avait pas le droit et pourtant... la peur qui lui serrait la gorge lui paraissait un obstacle insurmontable, elle ne voulait pas... disparaître. Il y avait des choses qu'elle voulait faire, qu'elle voulait voir, pouvoir avoir une vie normale. Juste comme avant.

Les larmes inondaient ses joues et elle n'arrêtait pas de renifler, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas le courage de faire ce pour quoi elle était venue ? Elle allait tout faire rater avec cette faiblesse, tout ça pour rien, tout ces gens... et Aku aussi... Elle se redressa, son épaule lui faisant toujours mal, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration visant à se résigner, une main se posa sur son épaule valide, par ailleurs les doigts serraient si forts qu'ils lui arrachèrent une grimace alors même qu'elle n'était même pas blessée ici. Sentant un frisson glacé descendre tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale en pensant à un nouvel ennemi, Hikari tourna la tête et reconnut Kidd, pas dans un très bon état, il avait bandé son torse de façon discutable mais on voyait clairement l'hémorragie mal endiguée en dessous. Elle ne savait pas du tout si elle devait être contente de le voir presque en un seul morceau, ou bien inquiète pour elle en voyant l'humeur exécrable qu'il affichait.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? lâcha-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

La blonde balbutia sans comprendre :

\- Mais enfin... je veux sceller l'Eclipse. Je suis venue pour ça...

Il lui colla son poing dans la figure, Hikari se réceptionna douloureusement sur l'arrière train et se frotta sa joue et sa lèvre qui enflait en fixant le roux l'air ahuri.

\- Tu t'étais bien gardée de donner les "détails" sur cette façon de sceller ton Arme Antique.

Aku avait dû lui raconter... mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui le mettait en rogne. Ok il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, mais ce n'était plus son problème maintenant. Hikari renifla avant de lâcher en essayant de maîtriser sa voix cassée :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Et puis de toute façon...

Elle sentit les larmes redoubler.

\- ...de toute façon je n'y arrive pas ! Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'une lâche qu'une... qu'une égoïste !

Kidd lâcha un gros soupir de contenance, sans doute pour éviter d'avoir à lui colorer l'autre joue. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour qu'elle se relève et lâcha en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? T'as qu'à t'écouter, t'occuper un peu de ta petite personne et arrêter de chialer ça ne fera de mal à personne.

Hikari se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déjà bien amochée, et fixa ses pieds en tentant de faire cesser les sanglots qui saccadaient ses phrases.

\- Mais... des tas de gens vont mourir...

Le grognement exaspéré du roux ne l'aida pas franchement à se sentir mieux.

\- Mais qu'ils crèvent de toute façon ils n'en ont rien à branler que tu sois ici à essayer de sceller une Arme bidon qui si ça s'trouve est tellement rouillée que ça valait même pas la peine qu'on se tue pour elle. Alors maintenant t'arrête de chouiner, tu te prends un peu en main et on s'casse d'ici parce que mon pont il va pas se nettoyer tout seul.

La blonde eut un maigre sourire, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir une vision autant à l'opposé de la sienne ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait rester parfaitement le même alors qu'il y avait une des Armes les plus puissantes du monde juste à côté d'eux ? Et qu'en plus les deux clefs qui permettaient son activation étaient sous sa main ? Cette proximité entre la résurrection d'Eclipse et la sceller à jamais la tiraillait. Si elle faisait demi tour là, maintenant, est-ce qu'elle ne le regretterait pas ? Est-ce qu'elle avait seulement le droit ? Hikari se passa la main dans les cheveux, elle sentait des sueurs froides perler et glisser le long de son front, couler dans son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la statue juste à côté, toute proche. Elle avait passé son temps à fuir cet endroit, à fuir le moment où soit elle serait l'un de acteurs de la mort des centaines de personnes, soit elle pourrait empêcher leur fin potentielle, et celle de bien d'autres dans les années à venir. Si elle reculait... cela reviendrait à ce que tout redevienne comme avant, avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, son frère toujours ancré dans sa folie... elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

\- Je ne...

Il lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, le ton dur et froid :

\- J'ai tué ton frère.

Il sembla à Hikari que son coeur venait de rater un battement, elle releva la tête vers le roux avant de lâcher d'une voix étranglée, ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu une aberration :

\- ... qu... quoi ... ?

C'était impossible, il devait mentir, pourtant il était impassible tandis qu'il la dévisageait. Elle en tout cas cherchait la moindre trace du pouvoir de son frère mais... il n'était pas là, il n'y avait rien. Soit il ne l'utilisait pas, ce qui était peu probable étant donné qu'il n'avait pas cessé de le faire durant des mois, soit il était vraiment... Hikari sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, devenir chaotique, comme de violents sanglots, pourtant ses yeux étaient subitement sec, il n'y avait sur ses joues que la trace mouillée des larmes précédentes. Elle tenta de se reprendre, de chasser cette idée de son esprit.

\- C'est... c'est pas vrai... vous...

Elle sentit quelque chose gronder à l'intérieur d'elle-même, c'était... mauvais, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant elle choisit de l'écouter, elle serra les poings, reprenant le contrôle sur sa voix brisée, la rendant plus forte, plus dure.

\- Tu mens ! Aku n'est pas mort !

C'était l'idée à laquelle elle préférait se raccrocher, ne voulant pas se rendre à l'évidence, Kidd était là, devant elle, certes blessé mais bien là, et son frère ne l'aurait pas laissé passer facilement. Elle espérait arracher une réaction au roux, qu'il détourne le regard, qu'il avoue que ce n'était pas vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait... _ça_. Mais non, non lui il restait là, devant elle, à la fixer certainement en attendant qu'elle se calme, et quelque part ça la forçait à le croire, il l'avait... _il l'avait tué_. Il avait tué son frère, son jumeau, comme il aurait pu tuer n'importe quel autre homme, n'importe quel autre adversaire...

Cette fois elle sentit les larmes se mettre à couler, sa gorge la serrer comme dans un étau tandis que la colère soudaine qu'elle avait ressenti laissait place à un vide, on aurait pu lui arracher un bras, une jambe, qu'elle n'aurait pas ressenti la même chose, c'était pire, comme si on lui retirait un organe indispensable à sa survie, ou la moitié d'elle-même. Hikari voulait se persuader que c'était faux, mais il était déjà bien trop tard pour retourner dans ces rassurantes pensées. Elle fut prise de vertige, se sentant vaciller sur place, puis d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Ainsi que de cette même panique dont on est envahi au réveil quand on vient de faire un des pires cauchemars de sa vie. Puis tout ce désarrois se transforma en autre chose, le seul sentiment qui s'imposa à son esprit pour empêcher sa conscience de s'enfermer dans une douleur interne plus forte qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue. La haine. Et elle la dirigea droit vers la personne en face d'elle.

Hikari renifla entre deux bruyantes inspirations, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, y creusant des sillons brûlants, ses yeux virèrent au doré tandis qu'elle laissait son pouvoir se diffuser dans ses veines, lui promettant vengeance. Elle n'allait pas laisser le meurtrier de son frère s'en sortir, il le lui avait arraché, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, jamais ! Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, et c'était entièrement de sa faute à lui. Alors elle laissa tout sortir, d'un coup, elle n'avait pas besoin de hurler comme elle en avait envie, l'explosion le fit à sa place, une boule de flamme qui grossit et s'abattit d'un seul coup sur l'homme en face d'elle, à l'instant présent elle se moquait de savoir qui il était, jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait le blesser, elle voulait juste qu'il paie. Si bien que, totalement aveuglée, par son chagrin ou bien ses larmes, elle ne vit pas les quelques objets métalliques de la pièce, notamment des candélabres oubliés ici depuis des centaines d'années, quitter leurs places d'origine. Elle se moquait totalement de ce qui l'entourait, elle avait même oublié la présence de l'Eclipse non loin d'elle, elle ne se focalisait que sur deux choses, celui qui n'était plus là, et celui qui était là. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

Juste après la déflagration, qui balaya la pièce d'un souffle chaud, un souffle de colère et de souffrance, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes n'étant plus capable de la supporter. Elle se sentait juste énormément fatiguée, toute vide à l'intérieur, avec seulement ses larmes pour pleurer, alors qu'elle savait que ça ne lui ramènerait pas son frère. Hikari se mit à penser qu'elle voulait juste rester, mourir ici, rejoindre sa famille qui avait désertée le monde des vivants et ne plus jamais avoir à affronter la réalité en face. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que quelque chose ne percute l'arrière de son crâne et qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je ne l'aurais pas allongé plus. Après vous saurez tout sur ce qui est vrai ou non dans ce chapitre dans le dernier ainsi que l'épilogue (je posterais ces deux-là en même temps).**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poster la suite, j'ai toujours du mal à terminer mes fictions (je sais pas faire les fins u.u') et je voulais recommencer ce que j'avais fait parce que c'est nul x/ Du coup comme en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail je peux pas vous donner d'approximation j'en sais strictement rien -.-'**

 **Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et à la prochaine :)**


	17. Chapitre final

**Bonjour bonjour ~**

 **J'ai enfin terminé ma fiction, je vous présente donc le chapitre final suivi de son épilogue !**

* * *

Chapitre final : Absence.

Hikari ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ébétée et victime d'un sacré mal de crâne ; tournant précautionneusement la tête, elle détailla rapidement où elle se trouvait. Cela ressemblait à une chambre... ou plutôt une cabine, puisque le sol tanguait doucement. La blonde remua un peu dans l'intention de se redresser pour mieux voir, mais une vive douleur traversa son épaule droite. En y jetant un coup d'oeil, elle put constater qu'elle était bandée, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son torse et de son bras gauche. Elle se résigna donc à céder aux protestations de ses muscles et resta allongée sur le lit où elle avait repris conscience. Il était large et ses couvertures d'un rouge qui rappelait la couleur du sang... Cette pensée fit remonter un goût de bile dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

Elle chercha des yeux un repère qui lui indiquerait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dernièrement, mais son estomac criant famine et ses lèvres sèches montraient qu'elle avait du dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves un certain temps. Hikari fouilla dans sa mémoire tout en continuant de traquer quelques indices du regard. La pièce était sombre, et plutôt bordélique, avec pleins d'objets métalliques qui traînaient un peu partout, en tout cas elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds ici. Quelque chose tira les petits cheveux de sa nuque alors qu'elle tournait la tête, portant la main à son cou, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son pendentif.

Elle le dégagea, puisqu'il s'était plus ou moins emmêlé dans ses mèches blondes, et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux, scrutant quelques secondes le N des Newgate... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux avant même que les nuages qui brouillaient sa mémoire ne s'éclaircissent. Elle tenta de refouler ses sanglots et ferma les yeux en cherchant une trace, même infime, de la présence de son frère. Mais rien, il n'y avait rien. Tout était désespérément vide, pas une bribe d'utilisation de son fruit du démon. Il était définitivement... parti. Se tournant sur le flanc, Hikari se recroquevilla sur elle même, elle tenait toujours son pendentif au creux de sa main mais, à ses yeux, il n'avait plus le même éclat qu'autrefois, ce n'était plus la promesse qu'elle s'était faite avec son frère, longtemps auparavant, que ce serait le lien entre eux. Elle n'avait même pas vu Aku le porter, dorénavant ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir, un souvenir douloureux.

La jeune fille serra le poing, si fort qu'elle sentit les bords de l'ovale en or pénétrer sa peau, à l'instant présent elle le haïssait, elle voulait le détruire, le jeter très loin d'elle... mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Alors elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de laisser les sanglots secouer son dos, les larmes rougir ses joues et sa peine la vider de toute envie de combattre cette souffrance et ce néant que son frère avait laissé derrière lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce que c'était le fait de porter le même nom qu'un des plus grands pirates de cette ère qui lui attirait les ennuis ? Ou juste un manque de chance, de force ?

C'était bête et inutile, de sangloter dans son coin, de maudire le sort, de se plaindre et de blâmer tout ce qui pouvait l'être, à commencer par elle-même. Même si ça ne servait à rien, elle s'en fichait, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça la soulage de pleurer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient tout sec, mais elle ne voulait pas être forte, et elle ne pouvait pas fuir non plus, ni se mentir à elle-même. Pour une fois elle aurait préféré qu'on lui mente, elle trouvait la réalité bien trop difficile. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas juste scellé cette Arme ? Elle aurait retrouvé Aku et la menace aurait été éradiquée. Au lieu de ça Eclipse existait toujours, son frère plus. Certes, lui mort et leurs fruits du démon respectifs étant liés, elle supposait que tant qu'elle serait vivante l'autre ne réapparaîtrait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le prix qu'elle aurait voulu payé, pas celui qu'elle pensait payer...

Dans l'après midi quelqu'un entra, enfin elle supposait que c'était l'après midi au vu des fenêtres dont la lumière extérieure filtrait au travers des rideaux pourpre. Le pirate ne chercha pas à lui adresser la parole, il constata juste qu'elle était réveillée avant de sortir. Hikari ne l'interpella pas non plus, elle savait qu'elle était sur le navire des pirates de Kidd et ne voulait pas en savoir plus, c'était leur capitaine qui avait tué son frère après tout. Dire qu'elle lui en voulait serait faible.

Elle ne bougea pas vraiment mais plus l'heure tournait et plus son estomac était tiraillé par la faim, le pire étant sa gorge toute sèche. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais elle continuait de regarder un point dans le vide, en pensant à son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Aku n'était plus là, il ne reviendrait pas, elle était toute seule. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle finirait par cesser de fuir en solitaire, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine de cette manière, elle aurait de loin préféré être à la place de son jumeau.

Hikari se redressa avec mille précautions, reniflant peu élégamment. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester cloîtrée ici à ruminer encore et encore, ça ne changeait rien, malheureusement. Elle se leva et constata que ses jambes la supportaient encore sans trop de protestations. Même si elle avait envie de se laisser tomber et chouiner dans son coin, elle se résigna à aller faire taire son esomac. Elle poussa donc la porte de la cabine et se retrouvera dans les couloirs du navire, bien contente qu'ils soient vides. Elle déambula un peu le temps de trouver des repères puis parvint à retrouver la cuisine.

Elle n'y était pas seule, il y avait déjà deux pirates dont elle ne connaissait pas les noms à l'intérieur. Ils la suivirent du regard tandis qu'elle se prenait de quoi manger, puis ignorèrent sa présence, ce dont elle était bien contente, n'ayant pas envie d'essuyer une quelconque remarque comme d'habitude. Elle n'était pas certaine de faire comme si de rien n'était, ainsi qu'elle le faisait avant.

Après avoir réduit au silence les grognements incessants de son estomac, elle se rendit sur le pont où elle s'accouda à la rambarde et se contenta de fixer l'océan. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle avait pu rester inconsciente, le soleil déclinait peu à peu à l'horizon et elle restait silencieuse, à regarder la surface calme et brillante de l'eau. Ils avaient dû quitter le lieu où se trouvait Eclipse depuis un certain temps, par contre leur direction actuelle restait à ses yeux un mystère. Hikari laissa son regard dériver le long des vagues, les fixer lui permettait de détacher ses pensées de son frère, dont le souvenir revenait la hanter à chaque instant.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient terriblement lents, ils se ressemblaient tous. Par habitude, Hikari était retournée dans sa cale, c'était un peu étrange car pas confortable, mais c'était devenu un endroit familier, où elle se laissait porter par le tangage du bateau et le craquement des planches, oubliant de reste. En journée elle retournait sur le pont et regardait la mer, c'était devenu automatique. Pourtant elle n'aimait pas l'océan, il lui avait pris son père, mais à présent elle se sentait étrange en regardant le bleu scintillant au soleil s'étaler vers l'horizon. C'était comme... un chemin, une voie vers un autre monde, un monde où sa famille était en vie...

La blonde secoua la tête, c'était ridicule, de vaines pensées qui ne lui ramèneraient pas son frère. Il n'y avait rien, seulement de l'eau et des monstres...

La rambarde craqua tandis que quelqu'un s'accoudait non loin d'elle, en jetant un coup d'oeil elle reconnut Kidd, et baissa obstinément la tête pour scruter l'océan. Elle savait qu'il la fixait, mais elle ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole, ce fut lui qui commença à parler :

\- Hikari...

Elle haussa un sourcil et tourna légèrement la tête, s'arrangeant tout de même pour ne pas croiser son regard. C'était... bizarre, il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom d'ordinaire, elle avait toujours eu droit à des surnoms comme "gamine" ou "trouillarde", mais là son ton n'était ni dur ni moqueur, simplement sérieux. Le roux soupira avec agacement avant même d'avoir débuté une phrase, elle crut plusieurs fois qu'il allait finalement dire quelque chose, mais il finit simplement par fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon pour en extirper un petit objet qu'il lui tendit. Elle hésita avant de le prendre, ayant du mal à distinguer de quoi il s'agissait car ça réfléchissait les rayons du soleil.

Dès qu'elle l'eut en main Kidd la laissa tranquille et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'elle détailla de plus près l'objet elle sentit son coeur se serrer et porta la main à son cou, en détachant son pendentif. Elle sentit son bras trembler, c'était exactement le même collier que le sien, l'or qui constituait l'ovale englobant le N était peut être un peu terni, mais elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Hikari se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant ses yeux s'embuer. C'était celui d'Aku, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Mais comment ... ?

Elle écrasa du revers de la main une larme qui menaçait de rouler sur sa joue. Où est-ce que Kidd aurait pu le récupérer à part sur... Hikari déglutit péniblement, cette idée lui faisait à la fois mal et... elle n'aurait pu le définir. Cela voulait dire que Aku l'avait gardé sur lui ? Même si elle ne l'avait pas vu ? Il n'avait donc pas cherché à l'oublier, à oublier comment c'était avant ? Quand il pouvaient encore se voir et parler sans avoir rien à craindre de l'autre...

La blonde chancela et se rattrapa à la rambarde, ses phalanges blanchissaient contre le bois tandis qu'elle tenait toujours les deux pendentifs dans sa main droite. Elle se sentait à la fois perdue, dévastée et inexplicablement rassurée. Son frère n'était pas devenu fou au point de rompre tout lien avec elle, il ne la considérait pas seulement comme la moitié d'une arme ou un obstacle... Sa gorge se serra un peu plus, c'était trop tard de toute façon. Quand bien même il y avait encore quelque chose elle ne pourrait jamais le revoir comme avant. La dernière image qu'elle aurait de lui serait celle d'un meurtrier plongé dans la folie...

Refoulant ses larmes malgré l'étau qui semblait se serrer un peu plus à chaque seconde autour de sa gorge, Hikari se força à lâcher du regard les deux pendentifs dans la paume de sa main et à le reporter sur l'étendue bleue et calme en face d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, mais c'était impossible, son frère était mort, et elle avait été incapable de le sauver. Mais aurait-elle seulement pu ? Elle n'avait jamais été capable que de prononcer de belles paroles creuses, qui ne l'avaient jamais atteint, jamais. Et maintenant il avait été tué, chose qu'elle aurait été incapable de faire, même si l'avenir du monde en dépendait. Est-ce que ce n'était pas mieux ainsi ? Maintenant que sa folie avait été stoppée, de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit, on n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'Eclipse soit scellée. Au fond, qui connaissait cette histoire, _son_ histoire ? Un équipage de pirates, trois Newgate décédés et elle, une fille insignifiante dont on se moquait bien de l'existence. Il restait sans doute des hommes d'Aku, mais ils n'avaient plus personne au dessus d'eux et elle doutait que Aku leur ait fait suffisamment confiance pour leur dévoiler toute la vérité. Il y avait aussi Briskane, mais était-elle seulement vivante ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle restait sceptique à l'idée que, sans Aku, elle ait une quelconque envie d'aller ressusciter une Arme Antique.

Au final, elle était libre, libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, d'aller où elle voulait... et seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ? Sa mère qui ne parlait plus depuis que son père avait été avalé par l'océan, et des souvenirs, seulement des souvenirs. Ceux d'un autre temps, d'une autre vie, il ne restait plus rien. Juste elle et le meurtrier de son frère. Kidd... elle lui en voulait mais ce n'était plus aussi fort que lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé de vive voix qu'il avait tué son frère. N'était-ce pas pour le meilleur ? Plus personne n'était menacé par l'Eclipse. Tout le reste n'était qu'un sentiment égoïste, parce qu'elle aurait préféré garder son jumeau en vie, se nourrir de faux espoirs... c'était fini maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, et plus rien à espérer non plus.

Où est-ce qu'elle allait aller maintenant ? Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, trop de souvenirs la rattachaient à cet endroit, alors qu'elle voulait seulement atténuer toute cette peine qui refusait de la quitter. Elle se sentait fatiguée, comme si elle venait de marcher très longtemps, le long d'un chemin de moins en moins pratiquable, et venait de finir dans une impasse, sans pouvoir revenir en arrière.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, oui, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien de possible à présent, aucun moyen d'avancer, ni de reculer, tout était figé. Elle attacha les deux colliers à son cou, au moins, ainsi, ils seraient toujours ensemble, d'une certaine façon. Elle se décrocha ensuite de la rambarde pour prendre un peu de recul en scrutant l'océan jusque sa ligne d'horizon, c'était la seule chose qui l'apaisait un peu, qui la tirait de ses pensées sombres pour lui montrer ce que c'était, le calme, la sérénité. Oui, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, pour s'oublier un peu, pour refermer cette plaie béante au fond de sa poitrine.

Les jours se succédèrent dans cette même mécanique, où elle se rendait sur le pont, soit elle se perdait dans ses pensées, seule, soit elle se laissait porter par le tangage du navire, toujours seule. Elle n'adressait jamais la parole à quelqu'un, si bien que sa voix aurait pu s'éteindre qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Elle était comme une marionnette sans marionnettiste, un bateau sans capitaine, elle n'était qu'une coquille vide qui se réfugiait dans un quotidien répétitif pour tenter d'oublier.

Ils finirent par accoster dans le port d'une petite ville neutre, et cela lui fit comme l'effet d'un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre. Avant, elle était toujours contente de retrouver la terre ferme, maintenant, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être chez elle. Durant quelques minutes elle observa l'air un peu ébété les marins qui se pressaient le long de la jetée, aboyant des paroles qu'elle ne cherchait pas à saisir. Plus loin, en arrière plan, elle pouvait entendre les bruits caractéristiques des villes, avec la foule qui envahissait les rues de bon matin. Quel jour était-on ? Peut être un jour de marché pour voir autant de monde ? Derrière c'était l'océan, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la coque, les mouettes se ruant sur les bateaux rentrant de la pêche... rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire et pourtant elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

Hikari restait là, les bras ballants, à regarder les choses sans réagir. Elle se sentait comme une étrangère qui ne comprenait pas la langue du coin, qui découvrait des habitudes qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, tous ces gens vivaient une vie... normale. Ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir particulier, aucun objectif ni aucune prétention... d'un seul coup elle avait peur, elle se sentit frissonner à répétition, quel avenir avait-elle ? Toute seule, sans rien pour vivre ? Elle était coincée entre quatre murs, sans porte de sortie. Elle ne se voyait pas recommencer une vie normale avec tous ces souvenirs, elle était perdue.

Un éclaircissement de gorge rauque derrière elle la tira de son absence. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Kidd était lui aussi descendu, elle l'observa s'approcher d'elle sans réagir, elle avait la même expression vide que cette dernière semaine, mais cette fois elle ne le fuyait pas du regard, elle n'avait pas non plus un sentiment de colère, elle le sentait à peine couver quelque part au fond de son coeur, elle se sentait éteinte. De toute façon, tout était fini pour elle, c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, son monde.

Le roux s'arrêta devant elle, il ne fit aucune raillerie moqueuse, ni remarque désagréable, il lui demanda simplement, le ton sérieux :

\- Est-ce que tu veux faire partie de mon équipage ?

Elle le fixa moitié absente, moitié confuse, mais n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son qu'il poursuivait :

\- J'dis pas que j'vais être sympa, mais bon, tu dormirais plus dans la cale, ça c'était bien quand t'étais mon larbin mais là si tu veux on pourra t'aménager une cabine. C'est pas comme si tu prenais beaucoup de place de toute façon. T'es pas obligée, c'est normal si tu refuses après tout, m'enfin t'es pas si inutile que ça quoi. Alors ?

Ce n'était certainement pas le discours le plus éloquent qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre, et en toute logique elle aurait dû refuser, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Cependant c'était comme si quelque chose venait de s'ébranler à l'intérieur de son âme toute vide, qu'elle avait laissée s'épuiser en scrutant l'océan. Elle s'était sentie perdue, au bout de son chemin, et là, c'était comme si on venait de lui montrer la sortie, de lui tendre la main. C'était une vie qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer, qu'elle aurait peut être du mal à commencer, mais c'était un avenir qu'elle pouvait saisir. Tel un minuscule rayon de soleil alors qu'on est perdu au plus profond d'une forêt qui masque le ciel.

Alors elle entrouvrit enfin les lèvres, se débarrassant de l'étau du silence, elle n'avait qu'à prononcer un seul mot, un seul mot pour tout exprimer.

\- Oui.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à écrire les fins de mes histoires, je suis désolée pour tous les retards qui se sont accumulés sur la fin de cette fiction d'ailleurs. J'espère aussi que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop lent, vu que j'ai passé énormément de temps dans la tête de Hikari :/**

 **Enfin bref, je blablaterais après l'épilogue !**


	18. Épilogue

Épilogue : L'Horizon.

Alors que le ciel se couvrait et le vent se levait, sur une petite île du nouveau monde où les habitants prenaient soin de se réfugier à l'intérieur, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenaient non loin du bord d'une falaise. L'une était enveloppée dans une cape blanche dont la couleur prenait des tons gris dû aux lourds nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient au dessus de leurs têtes, l'autre en portait une noire. Les deux étrangers se tenaient devant deux tombes rudimentaires, de là où ils étaient on pouvait voir se prolonger l'océan au delà de l'extrémité de la falaise.

Celui en noir se baissa pour ramasser un collier dont la chaîne était enroulée autour de l'une des branches de la croix de bois plantée dans le sol, le pendentif était en train d'être balotté par les premières rafales du vent violent qui s'annonçait. Il le récupéra et l'amena à hauteur de son visage, la personne à côté de lui, entendant le tintement métallique, demanda d'une voix féminine :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un regard noir et profond comme les abysses se reporta sur elle, la voix qui lui répondit était plus grave et masculine, quoiqu'un peu jeune.

\- Un pendentif.

\- Le tiens ?

\- Non, _le sien_.

Elle n'ajouta rien tandis que son voisin contemplait l'ovale doré gravé d'un N qui tournait lentement en suspension, son visage était pensif, presque mélancolique. La jeune femme à côté de lui se baissa et tâtonna le sol puis les tombes.

\- Il y en a deux ?

\- Oui, il y a la tienne aussi.

Elle garda le silence, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était émue. Elle finit par dire d'une voix lourde de regrets :

\- Après tout ce que je lui ai fait elle a quand même...

Sa phrase se brisa, peut être que si ses yeux n'avaient pas été brûlés, elle aurait pleuré, la gorge du jeune homme se serra tandis qu'il murmura :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tout est de ma faute...

Elle garda le silence et il laissa son regard dériver vers l'horizon, la mer prenant la couleur du ciel orageux, il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire, il avait tout gâché. Tout cela pour venger un homme... du moins, c'était cela au départ. Tout n'était au final que pur égoïsme, un moyen de se venger du sort qui s'était acharné sur les Newgate, juste une façon bien puérile de s'exprimer. Jusqu'où aurait-il pu aller avec une Arme Antique entre les mains...

\- Aku...

Il leva les yeux, soudain extirpé de ses songes par la jeune femme, elle remarqua :

\- Le vent commence à vraiment devenir puissant, il va falloir s'abriter.

En effet il soufflait de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'il lui avait arraché sa capuche, révélant le visage ravagé par de graves brûlures d'une femme dont les cheveux blancs, autrefois longs et soyeux, avaient été coupés très courts. Le brun sentit sa gorge se serrer en l'observant, comment tout avait pu aller aussi loin ? Il s'était bien fichu de tous ces inconnus qu'il avait envoyé à la mort, la culpabilité s'atténuait au fil des assassinats, il avait fallut qu'il les blesse toutes les deux, Hikari et Briskane, pour qu'enfin il cesse de se voiler la face.

Les morts ne revenaient pas, peu importe toutes les larmes que l'on pouvait verser, peu importe que l'on tuât pour eux, on ne faisait que propager plus de peine et de haine. Mais à présent c'était fini, quand tout était dévasté il n'y avait plus rien à détruire.

Aku se passa le pendentif autour du cou, de toute façon il savait que sa soeur ne reviendrait pas deux fois au même endroit. Elle avait décidé d'aller de l'avant, elle n'avait plus de contraintes, il n'était plus là pour la retenir. S'il voulait qu'elle puisse continuer, il lui fallait lui cacher son pouvoir, ne plus jamais l'utiliser. Après tant d'utilisations intensives, cela lui paraissait étrange. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu sur son île natale, il allait peut être tenter de retrouver une vie normale, aider sa mère peut être, elle qui avait perdu le sourire depuis si longtemps.

Mille excuses ne lui pardonneraient jamais tous ses crimes, et il n'aurait su comment les réparer. Une autre vie l'attendait, celle d'un fantôme car s'il voulait que sa soeur soit enfin libre, elle ne devait jamais découvrir qu'il était vivant. Et même si ce ne serait pas facile de vivre sans elle, quelque part, ils étaient ensemble, reliés par leurs pendentifs. Hikari allait, sans lui, se construire une nouvelle existence, un nouvel horizon.

Elle était une _Newgate_.

* * *

 **Et point final ! A vrai dire, je voulais faire une sorte de bonus sur le passé d'Aku et Hikari, parce que je pense que certaines choses doivent être un peu floues. Mais comme je manque de temps, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire, donc je ne vous promets rien. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser :)**

 **Avant qu'on ne se quitte pour de bon, je tiens à m'excuser pour tous mes retards, et à tous vous remercier, même les lecteurs qui ne sont jamais manifestés par review, de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction. C'est une de celles que je pense avoir le mieux réussi, même si elle est loin d'être parfaite ^^'**

 **Voilà, merci beaucoup à tous, on se verra peut-être dans une prochaine fiction ;)**


End file.
